Growing Up As Dumbledores
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: This is the first of my series The Hogwarts Children Chronicles. Summ:Four of us were orphaned and taken in by the professors. Three were born to them. We didn't know how hard it was to carry the Dumbledore name,but we wouldn't change it for nothing!
1. A Social Picnic

**A/n: This is what happens a year after Harry defeats Voldemort.**

**Disclaimer: I of course own nothing, except Correna, the plot, and a few other things. All other characters and refrences belong to Mrs. Rowling...and I believe she works them well.**

**Summary: Four of us were orphaned and taken in by the Professors. Three of us were born to the Professors. None of us knew how hard it was to be a Dumbledore, but we took a vote and none of us would trade our parents for anything!**

**The Hogwarts Children Chronicles**

Growing Up As Dumbledores

Chapter 1: A Nice Friendly Social 

A year had passed since the young Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort and Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore had left him on the Dursleys' doorstep. It had greatly pained the headmaster and deputy of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to leave the savior of their world at the door of his estranged relatives, but they knew it was the safest place for him. Over the last year the disagreement and worry over how the boy was being treated had left the two best friends in a very tense relationship, and it was because of this that they had decided to leave the stress of the school to spend the summer in London. The two friends had made the decision that what they needed was to go to a place calming and relaxing to reconcile; which is how they found themselves on a picnic in a secluded section of the London Park.

"Oh Albus, this is so beautiful," Minerva contently sighed as they walked around the park. "Yes," he agreed, "I believe it is just what we needed. A time to relax and be husband and wife, not headmaster and deputy. "Indeed," she smiled and sweetly pecked his lips; "A time to relish the few years left to us with the little one. Speaking of which…where's is the little one," she asked looking around the park? "Do not fret my dear," he serenely smiled, "Corri is over on the swings playing with those small children," he explained gesturing to the three little ones on the swing set. "Oh that's good," she smiled, "It seems she is making friends. Shall we go and introduce ourselves to the parents? Maybe turn this into a social picnic?" "She's only three and already you are working on getting her in the right circles," he teased the witch, "I believe you've spent to much time with Malfoys and the others." "Oh shut up," she glared as they made their way over to the other children and parents.

"Hi mummy," a little three-year-old squealed as the two adults walked up to the others, "look …I made new friends," she exclaimed gesturing to the two children on the swings. "I can see that," the woman smiled, "would you care to introduce us to them?" "Oh yes ma'am," she replied jumping off the swing and landing on her feet with elegant grace. In truth the landing was a bit magical, but none of the other children or parents seemed to notice. The young raven-haired, blue-eyed toddler straightened out her green dress and walked up to her father. "Daddy, I would like to meet you to Mr. and Mrs. Ganher and Hermnine, and Mr. and Mrs. Durleys and Dudley," she proudly proclaimed pulling her father in front of the other two men and promptly ran back to the other children. "Well she got it half right," the young brunette-haired man said shaking Albus's hand, "Actually it's pronounced Granger. I'm Richard and this is my wife Helen," the man said pointing to the blonde woman next to him, "and the little brunette in the middle swing is our Hermione." "And I'm Vernon Dursley and this is my wife Petunia," replied a very large blonde man with a horse faced woman standing next to him, "The little boy is our Dudley." "Pleased to meet all of you," Albus grinned, "I see you've met are darling Correna, but have yet to meet us. I'm Albus Dumbledore…and this lovely vision is my wife Minerva." "Oh Albus," she blushed, "we're very pleased to meet you all. And since it seems that our children have hit it off so well…Albus and I would like to invite you and your children to a picnic lunch with us."

"O-oh well we would l-love to but we need to be getting back," Vernon stuttered. "Besides we wouldn't want to impose," added Helen. "Oh it's no imposition at all. Are servants fixed way too much for just the three of us and we would hate to break the children up right now," explained Albus. "Well if you sure…we would love to," exclaimed Richard. "Yes we would love to as well," smiled Petunia. "Smashing news," Albus exclaimed clapping his hands, "Minerva will you please lead this wonderful people to our spot and I'll gather the children." "Of course darling," she agreed and led the four adults to a lovely picnic setting under a large oak tree. "Alright children let's stop swinging and get some sandwiches and cake," he said. "Good I'm hungry," Corri exclaimed once again jumping off the swing with magical practiced grace. "Me too," exclaimed the very round blonde toddler. "Then let's not waste any time getting to the food then," he chuckled. Butt as they were all walking toward the picnic spot Albus pulled his daughter to the side and asked, "You do know who that little boy is don't you?" "Yes daddy, he's Harry's cousin," she stated matter-of-factly, "but Dudley is not very nice. Harry's over there behind the bush. They won't let him play," she sadly sighed pointing toward a bushes a few paces from where they were standing. "Then let's see what we can do about it," he father smiled with a knowing twinkle in his blue eyes. "Yes lets," she squealed with an equal twinkle in her blue eyes.

The two walked behind the bush where they found a small one-year-old with dark jade green eyes, messy black hair, and round rimmed glasses looking longingly at the site of his family and the others enjoying a meal. He never even noticed that the auburn- haired man and raven-haired girl were behind him till the man asked, "Would you like to join us for lunch?" The little boy jumped at the sudden attention and stared blankly at the father and daughter before him. "Well don't you want to," the girl repeated? Unable to say anything he just nodded his head and took the man's empty hand as they walked toward the others. "What's your name," the man asked? "H-harry," the boy squeaked. "Well I'm Albus, but if you can't say that then Al is fine. And this is my daughter Corri," he serenely smiled at the boy which immediately put him at ease. "Okay Mr. Al," the boy smiled as the stood behind the Durselys.

"Albus, darling I don't recall to little boys on the swing set. Who is it that you and Corri have found," Minerva asked with a hint of amusement because they knew exactly who the child and the Dursleys were. "A very shy little lad my dear. He was hiding behind a bush longingly looking at your wonderful potato salad and we thought it would be a good idea to invite him. He says his name is Harry…" "Are you alright Mr. Dursley," Richard exclaimed clapping the large man on the back, he had started to choke on his chicken? "Here take some water, darling," Petunia replied. "Yes th-thank you," Vernon sputtered taking a sip, "I supposed something went down the wrong pipe." "Oh dear I hope it doesn't happen again," Helen exclaimed as Albus, Harry, and Correna took seats next to Minerva. "Yes let's hope so," Minerva agreed, "so Harry what would you like to eat?" The boy licked his lips looking at all the delicious delicacies, but upon raising his head and seeing his Uncles face he promptly refused. "Nonsense my boy," laughed Albus, who had seen the looks, "here have some chicken and chips and pasta," he said as he piled the boy a plate. Harry looked at it like it would bite him if he touched it. "Well go on boy," his uncle gruffly replied, "it's rude to refuse the meal. "Yes Uncle," he quietly replied and began to eat.

A tense an uncomfortable silence filed the area and Corri was desperate to break it, which is why she struck up a conversation with Hermione. "Hermione do you read good?" "It's read well," Minerva corrected. "Well do you," Correna asked ignoring her mother? "No, but mummy read to me. I love books," the bushy-haired girl replied. "Me too," Corri exclaimed. "I learned to read last year, so mama and papa wouldn't always have to. I have lots of book." This broke the tension and the adults started their own conversation, one in which the children cared nothing about as they all stood up and ran back to the swings. Harry stood up to, but went back to the bush.

"Did she really learn how to read last year," Helen asked? "Oh yes," Minerva grinned, "Correna is very advanced for her age. She learned to read just before her third birthday and now she learning to write. We have I hopes for her." "As do we for our little Dudders," beamed Petunia. "And what of your nephew, I'm assuming that is who Harry was because that is who he addressed you as," replied Albus. "Well yes he is, but he's not very disciplined. He's horribly disobedient. You know his parents weren't up to par," Vernon replied. "Oh that is to bad," Minerva gritted. "Yes so sadly, we don't think there is much hope for him," Vernon continued. "I see," Albus mused. "So how old is Correna," Helen asked changing the subject, mostly because she was interested in how advanced she really was. "She will turn four in two weeks," replied Minerva, "and how old is your Hermione?" "She's one, but will turn two in September." And so the conversations continued while unbeknownst to them a barrier was being set around the little area of the park and four adult hooded figures and one tiny child figure appeared just meters behind the happy children. No one saw the danger, not even the greatest witch and wizard of the age, until it was to late….


	2. The Attack

**A/n: I realize ages might be off, but hey it's my story. So deal.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.**

**Claimer: And yet I own the little Correna! She is mine and you can only play with her with my permission.**

Chapter 2: The Attack

And so the conversations continued while unbeknownst to them a barrier was being set around the little area of the park and four adult hooded figures and one tiny child figure appeared just meters behind the happy children. No one saw the danger, not even the greatest witch and wizard of the age, until it was to late….

"Expelliamus," one of the figures cried as the three children were shot out of the swings. Dudley and Hermione landed hard on the ground with the breathe knocked out of them, while Correna landed farther away with a sickening crunch to her arm and a cry of, "DADDY!" Immediately propelled by his daughter cry, Albus pulled his out his wand and knocked down the figure headed for her. After that all hell broke loose, as spells and hexes and curses went flying around the area. Too busy to help each other, Albus and Minerva both silently prayed that their child and the muggles would find a safe place to hide.

Meanwhile, in the midst of the fighting five children where thrown into the hollow of a tree and hurriedly covered with bush. "Move woman," a man commanded. "Never," two women cried and with not so much as a thought they were both killed. "Bastard," a man screamed and jumped the masked man. One woman's broken body lay forgotten; shielding the hollow the children were hiding in. The other lay behind a bush.

"Stupefy!" "Crucio!" "Expelliamus!" "Rectimsempra!" "Protego!" and so the battle wore on. Minerva and Albus both admirably holding their own against the four death eaters. "Minerva find Corri and leave," Albus cried as he fought off the death eater. "No I won't leave you," she cried while fighting off two others. "How sweet," a woman's voice spat as she apparated behind Minerva and grabbed her before she could react. "Is Dumbledore's whore willing to die for him?" The woman hissed as she took off her hood and pointed her wand at the deputy's throat. "Bellatrix," Minerva hissed. "Yes, it's me Professor. How have you been," she sneered? "Better than your going to be," she hissed and spun out of the hold. Before Bellatrix could properly react, Minerva cried, "Expelliamus," and the witch's wand was knocked out of her hand. "Crucio," the other woman cried and Minerva fell to the ground screaming.

"Minerva," Albus cried blasting the death eater into a tree and running toward his wife. "Don't move," Bellatrix replied holding her regained wand at Dumbledore, "Take one more step and my sister kills her." "P-please don't," he said staring into his wife's eyes. "Give me your wand," she commanded holding out her hand. "I'll do anything; just lift the curse," he pleaded handing over the wand. The other women obliged and just as she did Minerva summoned her wand and gasped, "Avada Kedava!" The hooded figure flew back landing hard on the grounded and moved no more. "You…" Bellatrix exclaimed brandishing a knife and lunging at Minerva. Albus also lunged and both fell to the ground rolling and fighting. The two tussled for several minutes till the witch let out a painful scream and ceased fighting.

"Oh Albus," Minerva cried as he helped her up. The two held each other for several seconds before they both looked at each other and exclaimed, "Correna!" The headmaster and deputy frantically searched the park before they found the crudely made shelter that had kept all five children safe. "Mummy," the young raven-haired girl cried as she flung herself into her mother's arms, "Oh mummy it was so horrible. The mean man tried to get us b-but Mrs. Durleys and Mrs. Ganher protected us. Then we saw a green light and…and…my arm hurts," she cried. Albus gently took his daughter out of her mother's arms and checked the child's arm. Upon finding it broken he said a quick healing charm. "That should hold her till we can get her to Poppy," he said sitting the child back down. "Corri we want you to stay here with the others alright," Minerva said hugging her daughter, "Daddy and I will be back in a few minutes. The child nodded and the couple quickly made there way over to where one of the death eaters had landed.

"Albus, why would the Malfoys and Lestranges do something like this?" Minerva asked after they discovered that it was Luscious and Narcissa Malfoy, and Bellatrix and Robert Lestrange that had attacked them. "I don't know," he sighed as they also discovered that the Grangers and Dursleys were also dead, "It could have been to get to us or it could have been to get to Harry. We're the only ones that survived so we may never really know." "But what will we do with the children? We can't let the Ministry know about Corri and surely they'll be here soon," she replied biting her lip. "I know, but I don't know what to do," he sighed. "Wh-what if we took them," she said. "What," he asked raising an eyebrow? "Why not take them with us. Tell the Ministry they're all dead. We can finally raise Harry," she expectantly explained. The man thought for a few minutes. "There are so many ways this could go wrong, but if you really want to…" he sighed and pulled a small book from his jacket pocket, "I'll cover for you." He then waved his wand over the book causing to glow a bright blue. "Take this port-key to your sister's. I'll send poppy over and I'll come when I can," he said as he transfigured four rocks into four small bodies. "Oh thank you Albus," she exclaimed embracing her husband and passionately kissing him. The kiss lasted almost five minutes before the need to breathe over came them. "I love you," she breathlessly replied. "And I you Mina, but you must leave now," he said and pushed the book in her slender hand. Minerva took the book and ran back to the children. She quickly explained what they were doing and all were soon whisked away to the home of her sister, Arabella Figg.

A/n2: Next chapter will be what they really decide to do with the four orphans, and so you know...the dead people give the clues to who the four orphans are.


	3. The Decision At Figg's

A/n: Okay I want to address a few things. 1: Thanks to all my reviewers and reader. You people rock! 2: I know Correna is only 3and a half but she is a very wise and intellectual child and will be through out the story. I don't know how she got that way, but she is.

**Disclaimer: I own not...wait didn't we already cover this? Yes we did, I own nothing and am just borrowing. Well anyway... Enjoy the show!**

"I love you," she breathlessly replied. "And I you Mina, but you must leave now," he said and pushed the book in her slender hand. Minerva took the book and ran back to the children. She quickly explained what they were doing and all were soon whisked away to the home of her sister, Arabella Figg.

**Chapter 3: The Decision At Figg's**

The large grandfather clock in the hall struck nine as Albus walked through the front door. Tired and sore he made his way into his sister-in-law's sitting room were he found his wife and her sister. Minerva was sitting on the couch with the four sleeping toddlers while Arabella was in a large plush chair with Correna on her lap. Upon seeing her husband, Minerva gave a small smile and Correna ran into her father's arms. "Daddy did you fix the Ministry people," she asked? "Yes my ice princess I did," he slightly chuckled. "Good," she smiled, "then we can keep the babies?" "What," he shockingly exclaimed, "why would you ask that?" "Because that green light means they won't come back. And I want them to be my brothers and sister," she stated. "I see," he said eyeing his wife, "why don't you go back to Aunt Bella and let me talk to mummy okay?" he replied sitting her back on the floor. "Okay," she smiled and climbed back into her Aunt's lap.

"So what did you tell them," Minerva asked as he took a seat across from the sofa? "I told them that my deputy and I were coming from a muggle teachers' conference when we witnessed the barriers that were erected. We immediately broke through and found the Lestranges and Malfoys hovering over the bodies. When we tried to hold them off for help they attacked us and we had no choice but to kill them," he sighed, "I'm sure it will be in the paper tomorrow morning." "Indeed," she thoughtfully replied and brushed a lock of hair out of the tiny girl's face, "and what of the children?" "I sent them to a muggle hospital where a good friend of mine works. For now everyone thinks they are there," he replied. "Hmm." "So now all that needs to be done is to decide what to do with them," he started eyeing his wife. "I want to keep them," she strongly stated though there were tears in her eyes. "But Mina, the consequences if anyone found out about this would be severe. Besides two of these children are muggles, one is the savior of our world, and one is the child of the people who tried to kill us! Do you really think we can all live together," he sighed exasperatedly?

"Consequences and propriety be dammed Albus! I want these children, I love them!," she screeched and jumped off the couch. "Calm down Min," Arabella soothed, "you'll wake them." "No I won't Poppy gave them a sleeping potion, they'll be out till tomorrow afternoon at the latest," she snapped as she paced around the room. "Yes but surely you can see that you are frightening your daughter," she pointed out. This was true; Correna was snuggling deep into her slender aunt trying to become invisible. She didn't like it when her mother was mad.

"Oh my poor darling," Minerva cried and held out her arms to her daughter. The child eyed her mother and then hesitantly allowed her to pick her up. "I'm so sorry I frightened you Corri. You know I would never intentional do that right?" She felt the girl nodded into her shoulder. "Am I forgiven?" Again the child nodded. "Good," she sighed and sat down in the love seat next to her husband, with Correna in her lap.

"Daddy, can we please keep the babies," Correna quietly begged. "Well, why do you want to keep them," Albus asked interested in what his toddler had to say? "I want to keep them because they are sweet. I don't care what everyone else says, I love them just the way they are," she stated. "Well…" "You have to admit Albus," Mrs. Figg smiled, "the child has a valid point. And aren't you always preaching that we should all accept each other? What's stopping you now?"

Again Albus sighed, he knew they were all right. He couldn't just drop all the children in an orphanage and hope for the best. And after seeing what little had been done for Harry, even though they saved his life in the end, he wasn't about to leave them with some relative. So after taking a longing look at the four sleeping toddlers, he turned to his wife and said, "Alright will adopt them." "Oh Albus," she exclaimed giving him a sweet kiss, "thank you so much." "Yes I know, but listen this won't be easy," he said turning serious, "will have to change their names and give them new looks. But even then there is no guarantee this will work." "I understand," Minerva replied. "Right, well the birth certificates will be easy, and we just moved into the house in King's Lynn so that won't be a problem either. Of course going to school could potentially be, but will worry about that closer to start of term," he began as the wheels in his head began to turn and he started to pace in front of the fire. "Then of course that means tomorrow will have to get them cribs, clothes, dressers, toys, and the lot," added Minerva. "Yes of course. And they'll have to get used to us, which I hope won't take to long," he replied stroking his beard, "And I suppose I'll tell my friend to announce the children dead tomorrow. And above all else I think we should tell them who they are before they start school. After all I think they at least deserve to know." "I completely agree," Minerva nodded, "so what shall we do about their looks?"

And so, with a little finalized planning and a few spells. The little round blonde, Dudley Terrance Dursley became Kenneth Percival Dumbledore; a round, chestnut brown-haired, hazel-eyed little boy. The green-eyed, black-haired Harry James Potter became Jonathan Brian Dumbledore; a small dirty blonde with blue-green eyes and round rimmed glasses. His scar was also covered up. The bushy-haired brunette, hazel-eyed Hermione Jane Granger became Andromeda Grace Dumbledore; a curly strawberry blonde with green eyes. The platinum blonde gray-eyed Draco Lucious Malfoy became Varick Wulfiric Dumbledore; a strawberry blonde with hazel eyes. After the spells were performed the children were put to bed and everyone anxiously slept not knowing what the morning would bring.


	4. Correna's Birthday Picnic

**A/N: Okat I want to say thanks to all my reviewers and readers. Ya'll are all greatly appreciated! **

**A/N2: I also want to take this time to address what's going on. From chapter 3 to four I've skipped two weeks and it's Correna's fourth birthday. Also the rest of the chapter will skip anywhere from a day to weeks or months or years. I'm just going to focus on major things that happen to the children between now and starting Hogwarts. When they get to school it will follow most of the books but add in and editing out to follow my train of thought.**

**Disclaimer: I of course own nothing but Correna, Mia, and the twins that come later. Everything else in our Potter world belongs to mis JK Rowling!**

**Now on with the show!**

Chapter 4: Correna's Birthday Picnic

Two weeks after Harry and the others were announced dead, the Dumbledores' found themselves at a birthday picnic with a few close friends and family. As per Correna's request they were picnicking in front of a beautiful waterfall in the forest about ten miles from the Dumbledores' home. Everyone was quite enjoying himself or herself as the many toddlers ran in and out of the trees.

"So I take it the four children have become accustomed to you two," Severus asked Albus as they were stacking the many birthday gifts? "What? Oh yes they have. I think Correna has a lot to do with how fast they have accepted us as their parents though," he replied. "How so?" "Well that first day, we took them all out to buy clothes and toys and the entire time we were out Correna kept telling the kids to remember they needed to hold mummy and daddy's hands. All last week she's referred to us as their mummy and daddy. Then she tells them stories of us when they were born, till I guess they just decided to believe her." "Interesting. It seems she has a unique ability to make all around her feel completely comfortable while simultaneously controlling them. She may be even smarter than we can conceive." "That is something I'm afraid of." "Why do you say that? Shouldn't the greatest wizard of the age be ecstatic to know his four year old is some kind of prodigy?" "Not when she seems to be following the in the foot steps of Grindelwald and Voldemort." "Stuff and nonsense," scoffed an elderly man as he walked up to the two wizards. He had blue-green eyes and sliver hair with a few streaks of the original auburn color running through it. "Little Correna is as much on the path of evil as I am a young boy," he quipped to the two younger men.

"What makes you so sure dad," Albus asked the elderly wizard? "Because my dear deluded son, you forget that there was another prodigy that would use a certain infuriating twinkle to control those around him," the man replied eyeing his son. "You mean Albus controls people," Severus asked in mock shock and confusion? "I do not! I merely tweak things to my advantage," Albus defended. "Yes, and I'm a monkey's uncle," laughed the elder man, "trust me son, she's not evil. She'll figure herself out in time just like you did. Now let's gather the children, I want cake!" Laughing, the other men agreed and gather all the children around the large picnic table.

"Alright everyone start singing," instructed and elderly woman. She had dirty-blonde curls and those same twinkling blue eyes that Albus and Correna possessed. Everyone obliged and sang a round of 'Happy Birthday' to the little raven-haired child sitting in Severus's lap. When they finished singing, Correna blew out the candles and soon everyone was diving into the chocolate iced marble cake. "This is yummy mummy. You make," little Varick asked? "Yes darling I did," Minerva grinned at the site of the cake covering her son's face, "But are you sure you got enough of it in your mouth?" The little boy nodded and proceeded to eat his sherbet ice cream. "Me want more," little Kenny whined holding up his empty plate and tugging on his mother's dress. "I don't really think you need anymore," she gentle replied.

As the child started to cry, the elderly woman came up and gave the child another plate saying, "Minerva it's a birthday party. If they want to pig out let them. If they get sick later, it's a lesson learned." "I guess so," Minerva sighed biting her lip, "do you really think they should eat so much though?" "Min, there're growing children. I let Aberforth and Albus do it every once in a while and I don't think they turned out to bad. Though I must admit it is strange that they both developed a taste for beautiful and stubborn raven-haired green eyed witches," she laughed as they looked toward the end of the table where stood a plump witch wiping the icing off of Johnny's face.

"I didn't think their choices that odd," said the elderly man as he came up behind the women and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. "I mean after all, Cassiopeia, the boys wanted someone that acted like you but didn't look like you," he laughed. "That is true," she conceded, "Minerva and Mia do often act like I do." "Now that's a scary thought. Thanks for those images Percy and Cassi, now I'll never look at Albus and Abeforth the same again," exclaimed Madam Hooch as she and Mia walked up to the other two witches. "Oh Mara, honestly," Minerva scolded rolling her eyes. "I thought our choices in wives were good," Albus replied wrapping his arms around Minerva's waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "I did too. I mean after all, it's not easy to find someone besides your own mum that will love you with all your eccentricities," added Aberforth as he laid a hand around his wife's waist and pulled her closer to him. "That is true," said Percious. "Which I guess means that we three women are out of our minds for marrying you with all your quirks," jabbed Cassiopeia and the other women laughed.

"Seems your parents and grandparents are having a good laugh," Severus stated watching the other adults. "Yeah, mummy and daddy love to make fun of each other. I think that's why they fit so good together," said the tiny toddler, "Here Dracula you need more cake. I scrapped off the icing," she proclaimed and stuck the fork in his mouth before he could object. "Thank you Belladonna, but you know you should be the one eating it," he replied and took the out of her small hand and proceeded to feed her the rest of the cake. "Thanks Dracula," she giggled once all the cake was finished. Actually the two had fed each other.

"Psents now," Johnny asked pulling on Madam Hooch's skirt? "I don't know John. What do you think Vera," she asked picking up the little boy and turning toward Minerva? "What? Oh yes Correna can open the presents now," Minerva nodded. After receiving the go head, the children ran over to the other table and Correna proceeded to open her gifts.

Minute by minute the large stack dwindled down till nothing was left. The young girl had gotten almost everything she wanted and then some. She had gotten books, clothes, stuffed animals, coloring books, colored quills, crayons, chocolate frogs, a tin of ginger newts, a bag of sherbet lemons, a dollhouse, and a new potion kit. But of everything she received there was still one thing she had not gotten, it was the same thing she'd wished for three years for and had never gotten. And she didn't really expect to get it because it cost so much but she still wished for it every year. And there was still one person in which she had not received a present from. Correna new she had not gotten his present because every time she opened a gift she would run to the person who had given it to her and hug them, and she had not hugged him yet. So she turned to her godfather and said, "Uncle Sev, I must have mispaced your pesent. What color paper was it in?"

"You did not misplace it angel. I just haven't given it to you yet," he said giving her rare smile. In reality Correna received his smile and laughter all the time, it was only every other person in the world that did not know he could smile. "Oh otay, what is it," she asked excitedly? "Let's see…" he mumbled digging in his pockets, "I know it's in here some where…where did I put that thing…oh wait I know where it is," he said and pulled a large picnic basket out from under the table. "Ooh," Correna smiled looking at the basket, "What's in it?" "Open it and find out," Severus quipped. Correna obliged and let out a shocked gasp as she pulled a small Siberian tiger cub out of the basket. "Oh thank you, Uncle Sev. Thank you, thank, thank you so so much," she squealed and gave him a huge hug and kiss.

"Is that thing really safe," Minerva asked eyeing the small creature, "Won't get really big later? Will it attack?" "Only if she's in danger," Severus replied watching the children running off, the little cat following close behind. "What do you mean," she asked? "You worry to much Minerva," he sighed, "I'm not idiotic enough to give her a regular tiger. That is a Romanian Mini-Sphinx Siberian Tiger. Its sole purpose is to protect its master, no matter what the cost. They are one of the best companions, aside from a phoenix or keneazle that anyone could hope to have. And it will only grow to about three feet high." "Where did you get it," Percious asked, "If I remember correctly, those things are extremely rare. They're almost extinct and they live in a sanctuary in Romania. I heard there is tons of paperwork to get one and they cost about 300 galleons." "That's true," Severus acknowledged, "I've been working on all the red tape for almost two and half years." "Oh Severus you shouldn't have spent so much on her," Minerva chastised. "I most certainly should have and I did. She's my goddaughter and she needs to be splurged on," he snapped. "I knew we should have picked someone else," Minerva joked. "Well it's done with now," said Albus. "Who would have thought that Correna could turn the greasy dungeon bat soft," laughed Xiomara; "I must congratulate her, for not even I could get him to splurge like that. And I'm his wife!" "Children can make even the toughest men turn into big softies," said Cassiopeia. "Indeed," Percious nodded and all the adults started to laugh.

"So was your birthday everything you wanted," Minerva asked her daughter later that night as she and Albus were tucking her in? "Oh yes mummy it was wonderful. I had the best time and I got everything I wanted," she yawned while absentmindedly stroking the tiger cub's head. The cub was curled up on a large pillow next to Correna.

"We're very glad," Minerva smiled, "By the way, what did you name the cub?" "Arya," she sleepily replied, "It means faithful friend." "That's a very good choice," chuckled Albus, "Good night my Ice Princess. Sleep well," he whispered kissing her forehead. "Night mummy, daddy. I love you," she sighed and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. "Good night my darling," Minerva whispered and kissed her daughter's forehead and she and Albus left the room.

The two parents made sure their other children were peacefully sleeping in their cribs and then headed to their own bed. "That was quite a day wasn't it," Minerva replied as she braided her long hair. "It was most enjoyable," nodded Albus as he pulled back the covers. "I think all the children behaved really good considering," she said crawling into bed and snuggling into Albus's strong arms. "Yes I thought so too. I also think that the next few years are going to be extremely interesting," he mused kissing her head as they both fell into dreamland. Neither knowing how interesting the next few years really were going to be!

A/N: oh and by the way...Severus Snape is nice to all the Dumbledore children, but his favorite is Correna. He even has a special nickname for her that no one else uses. (Belladonna) and when no one is listening to them they use it. SHe also has one for him (Dracula). So when you see them calling each toher that, either they are alone or no one is paying them any attention.


	5. Family VacationWell Sort of!

Chapter 5: Family Vacation, Well Sort Of

**A/n: Okay ppl sory it took so long, but I finally have the update! **

**A/n2: the following children are all ages eleven to three. There parents, age,and names are as follows: Poppy- triplets-Bernard Jr (BJ)-10, Frank-10, and Wilfred-10 (Her husband is dead)  
Pamona and Filius- Annie-11 and Penelope-10  
Xiomara and Severus-Victoria-8  
Albus and Minerva-Correna-5, Kenny-2, Jonathan-2, Varick-2, and Andi-2  
These children are not in very much, but they're all family and you will here the Dumbledore children referring to them occasionally.**

**A/n3: CV refers to Correna and Victoria. When they are around 'the cousins' those two will usually be called that because they are very close.**

**A/n4: Thanks to all my readers and reviewer yall rock! Now on with the chapie.**

**Disclaimer: I of vourse own nothing!**

**Chapter 5: Family Vacation, Well Sort Of!**

**Day 1:**

"Daddy where are we going," chorused two of the children from the back of the station wagon. "With the baby coming, your mother wanted a vacation from all of us so Severus, Filius, and I are taking all of you camping for the weekend," Albus explained. "Remind me why I am going on this excursion with you and eleven children all under the age of twelve," Severus asked from his passenger seat? "Because, as godfather, you are obligated to assist me with the children when their mothers are not around. And besides that it'll be fun," he laughed. "Yeah Dad!" "Uncle Sev you know it'll be fun," A young black haired yellow-eyed girl and Correna repeated kneeling up and resting their chins on his shoulder while giving him puppy dog eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Oh, that is dirty pool old man," Severus grumbled, "you know I can't resist Correna and Victoria." "And that's precisely why they're sitting behind you," Albus laughed. "They're also sitting there because they're just like their mothers," Filius added. "Uncle Fil's right Uncle Albus," replied a small brunette brown-eyed boy from the back of the car, "You have them in the front because you wanted someone who could get all the little ones to mind." "Do you hear that Vicki, they're manipulating us," Correna exclaimed. "I know, we should fix that," she nodded as a Cheshire grin spread across her face. "My dear cousin do you have a plan," Correna grinned? "I do indeed," Victoria nodded and started whispering in Correna's ear.

"I think we have a serious problem," Severus replied eyeing the two girls. "I was thinking the same thing," Albus nodded biting his lip. "Oh look kids were here," Filius clapped as Albus pulled into the parking area. The children jumped out while Albus paid for their camping spot and Severus and Filius unloaded the car. Albus had reserved a spot on the Babbling Trail and as it was the shortest trail; it only took a few minutes before they had reached their destination.

"Alright kids listen up. BJ, Frank, and Wilfred will go and gather fire wood; Annie and Penelope will watch the toddlers; and Victoria, Correna, Uncle Severus, Uncle Albus, and I will set up the site," Filius instructed as everyone scurried off to perform their separate tasks. "If Vicki and Corri are the more responsible and mummy type why are we watching the toddlers? They are Corri's brothers and sister after all," Annie asked her sister. "Because they're also the most outdoorsy. I mean just look at them," Penelope replied gesturing to the two girls. They were busily fixing rocks to make a fire pit, rolling logs to make a sitting area, and they had already put up the two tents for the children while the men were still at square one with their tent.

"Hey Vicki, you think you girls should help dad and the others," Annie called? "We're going to give them a few more minutes to sweat it out before we help," Victoria laughed. "Yeah we're going fishing," Correna added as the two girls walked down to the stream.

Two hours later the girls were walking back up the hill to a very amusing site. Their fathers were wrapped up in the tent and Filius was running around the site trying his best to catch the two nude toddlers that were running around. "Uh, I think it might be time you guys jumped in," BJ replied walking up to his cousins. "I believe you are right," Correna nodded, "Would you boys clean these please," she asked handing the three boys the cooler full of fish. "Yeah sure, no problem," Frank replied as the three boys walked over to their tent.

"Well where should we start," Corri asked? "I think our dads need their tent up before the sunsets," Vicki replied and Correna agreed. The two quickly untangled their fathers, put up the large tent, caught the boys, dressed all the little ones in their pajamas, and cooked the fish in only an hour's time. "These are great fishes CV," Frank exclaimed. "Yeah CV you two really know how to live in the outdoors," added BJ. "Thanks guys," the girls replied. "Yes we must thank you as well," added Filius, "Without you girls, we would still be trying to set up our tent or wrangle the little ones." "Indeed," Albus and Severus nodded. "But I'm curious as to how you two are so equipped for camping," Severus asked? "Oh that is easily explained…" "By the simple fact that we…" "Have spent all of last month with Uncle Hagrid outside," the girls replied.

"You know they can do that better than us," Wilfred laughed looking at his brothers. "I know…hey are you two sure you're not both Uncle Sev's kids," Frank asked? "No we're sure, I'm far to much like mummy to be Uncle Sev's," Correna nodded. "She does have a point," Albus replied, "A part from her quirks she's exactly like Minerva." "Well I think it's time for bed," Filius replied dousing the fire. The other adults agreed and ushered the children to bed.

**Day 2:**

"Daddy don't! You can't force him to swim," Correna screamed taking a frightened Jonathan out of Albus' arms. "I'm sorry Corri, I thought it would be good for him," Albus apologized, "I'm sorry baby." "Well, just don't let it happen again," Correna sighed, "Why don't you go and take the others in the canoe." "Alright, we'll be back for lunch," he nodded and left with the other boys.

Once Correna was sure no one was listening she turned to her brother and asked, "Okay bud you want to tell me what's wrong?" "I-I no swim sissy. I scared bad people hurt me in water," the little boy cried. "What bad people? The bad people in your dreams," Correna asked? "Yes sissy, they put me in eally cold water and eally hot water. I don't like it and daddy did it just like them," the little boy sniffed. "Oh Johnny, daddy wouldn't do that. You know he loves you right?" She asked wiping the little boy's tears away as he nodded his head in agreement. "Daddy would never hurt you, he just wants to teach you how to swim. So how about I teach you so you can surprise daddy when he gets back," she asked? "Otay," Jonathan nodded and followed his sister down to the stream.

**Day 3:**

"Aren't you excited about starting school this year Ann," BJ asked as they sat around the fire roasting marshmallows and making s'mores. "I am, I don't know which house I'll be in though," she admitted. "I bet you'll be in Hffpuff, you're really nice," Andi stated. "You mean Hufflepuff," Albus laughed. "That's what I said," the little girl nodded. "I would like that, but I'm not sure," she shrugged. "Well I guess you'll just find out in September," Severus replied dousing the fire, "come on kids time for bed.

**Day 4:**

"Daddy how much longer till we get home? I want to see mummy," Correna asked from the backseat. "Not much longer baby," he replied, "I know why don't we sing a song." There was a scream of agreement and a groan from Snape as Albus had all the children sing '100 Bottles of Butter Beer on the Wall' all the way back to King's Lynn.

All the way home Snape was thinking, 'Never ever again! Never ever again!'


	6. The Day Thier World Crashed

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. Here you go ppl!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you Kaylee Tonks-Lupin! My Beta, you rock girl!**

**Chapter 6: The Day Their World Crashed**

October 24th had been a strange day indeed for the young Dumbledore children. Their father had woken them up that day at four in the morning and dropped them off in the dungeons. He had told them to be good for their aunt and uncle while he and mommy went to see the doctor. When asked why; he merely answered with, "I'll see you tonight!" So it was now noon and all five children, along with their cousin were eating lunch in Professor Snape's office.

The feeling in the room was mutually anxious, though not all for the same reasons. Jonathan, Kenneth, Varick, and Andromeda were upset because their sister had done nothing but worry and stare out the window all day. They missed their bubbly and inventive sister. Professor Snape, Victoria, and Correna were upset because they knew the real reason why the Headmaster and his deputy were not at school today. Snape kept checking his fireplace for word from Poppy when he could take Correna to her parents. Victoria was a ball of energy, totally jazzed out about what was coming, and Correna had a terrible feeling that something had gone wrong.

"Don't worry so much Cor," Victoria replied pulling her cousin away for the window yet again. "Your mum is the most powerful witch in our world; she'll be fine. Besides that this is supposed to be a happy time. Remember when we got the Marauders?" "Yes I do," she said smiling fondly at her brothers and sister, "But that doesn't mean she'll be fine Vi." "Sure it will," Victoria retorted. "All the power in the world couldn't save Voldemort and Grindelwald from themselves."

"It couldn't save Grandma McGonagall either," Correna gloomily replied. "Well yeah…but look Cor those guys were evil; Auntie Min isn't and well….your grandma was really old," Victoria countered. "She was the same age as mum was when I was born," Correna sighed.

"All right, now just stop that," Victoria snapped, "I'm sick of you acting like this. Where's the cousin that can make up a game off the cuff of her sleeve? Where's the cousin that can get my daddy to laugh? You can't keep acting like this you're scaring the little ones." Correna looked over at her siblings. Oh how nice it must be to be completely oblivious to the fact that it's three months too early, she 

thought. "Now come on let's play a game with them and then it might be time to see Auntie Min and Uncle Al," Victoria added. Correna half-smiled and nodded to her cousin, "All right, you win Vi." The two girls picked up a few balls and Correna said, "Come on kids I got an idea!" The little ones cheered, happy to have their sister back at least for the moment.

The children played for almost four more hours till Madam Pomfrey Flooed into the room, accompanied by Madam Hooch. The nurse said she would take the little ones while Snape and Hooch were gone. So now Correna and Victoria found themselves following Victoria's parents down a long and winding hallway. They stooped in front of large white door as Madam Hooch gave a timid knock.

"Come in," they heard the dejected voice of Correna's father say. The four visitors walked in to a truly heartbreaking sight. Minerva McGonagall was lying on the bed curled in a ball looking lost and forlorn. Her head was turned away from them, but they could tell from her shaking figure that she was crying. Sitting in front of her stroking her hand was Albus Dumbledore, looking utterly hopeless with no twinkle in his clouded eyes.

"A-Albus, what's wrong?" Madam Hooch tentatively asked. "Yes Albus, please tell us," Snape gently prodded. "Not here," he said shaking his head and led the adults out of the room. They pulled the door to so the girls heard muffled voices. Being naturally curious they quietly crept toward the door where they heard Albus say, "…and so the doctors say she probably won't make it through the night. The boy was fine but apparently he got all the nutrients and she didn't. Th-they also said that if M-Min tried for anymore kids s-she…"

"Oh Albus we're so sorry," Hooch replied and pulled the crying man in her arms. "But Albus, there's still a bit of hope. She may make it," said Severus. "Hope? Hope for what?" he asked bitterly. "Even if she did make it they said she'd be very small and probably have a lot of health problems. What kind of hope…what kind of life is that for a child?

"Oh Cor, I'm so sorry," Victoria whispered to her cousin. "Uh y-yeah," she said and walked over to her mother's bed. She stood in front of her father's vacated seat and looked into Minerva's tear-stained face. It broke the child's heart to see her mother like this. Her mother, always so strong and compassionate was lying on this hospital bed ash white looking so lost and helpless.

"M-mummy?" the little girl questioned. "I'm a failure as a mother, I can't even keep my children safe in the womb," she cried, "I'm gonna lose my kitten." Correna stood there biting her lip, tears streaming down her face. She was only five years old, but she knew this shouldn't be happening to her mother. Her parents were good people; she didn't understand why this tragedy happened. She didn't know what to do; so she did the only thing she could. She crawled into bed, wrapped her mother's arms around her, and they both cried themselves to sleep. That's how the adults found them when they later walked in; as Correna slept she made a vow that she would help her sister pull through. She would help them all pull through.

**A/N 2: Grandma McGonagall died giving birth to Minerva and her twin brother Neptune. That's why it bothers Correna so much.**

**Stay tuned to find out if the baby makes it. **


	7. Picking up the Pieces

disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 7: The Pieces are Picked Up and Put Together**

A family that used to be the life of the party was now just trying to get to the next day. Minerva was no longer the loving mother; she was a shell of a woman. All she did was lie in bed and stare at the wall. Albus too was a shell of himself. He was no longer the happily eccentric dad and headmaster, but a depressed drunk. He sat in front of his wife day in and day out drinking fire whisky and staring at her. Albus and Minerva were wasting away while their daughter and son did everything they could to keep the family going.

Correna did the cooking and went to the hospital everyday to see the little baby girl. She had named the twins Samuel and Tabitha after her mother's grandparents. Jonathan did the house work and took care of the animals. Uncle Aberforth and Aunt Mia came over everyday to help; Aberforth would play with the kids and take Corri to the hospital everyday. He also brought her home. Mia took care of the parents and made the excuses for why Correna couldn't come and see them.

Correna was the only one besides Mia Albus would let in to see his wife. The child came in everyday as soon as she got home from the hospital and slept with her mother. It may have been the only time Minerva gave even a hint of a smile. And so the days passed turning into weeks and months. The family that once was always there with an answer was now gone. The only thing that smiled in the home was Correna.

"Good morning Johnny!" Correna happily greeted as her brother sleepily made his way into the kitchen. He mumbled a greeting and set himself down at the table. "Sleep well?" she asked placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. "Yeah, pretty good. What are we doing today?" he asked and starting eating. "Today's Christmas eve John. I want you to make sure you have everything ready for the morning and don't forget to go to bed on time," she said setting plates for the other children.

"Okay. What time are you coming home?" he asked watching her work. "I'm not sure, you know that," she said shaking her head, "but we will have Christmas in the morning." "Even if they don't come?" he asked staring through the hall to their parents' room. "Even with out them," she nodded. The two stayed silent for a few minutes till Aberforth and Mia came in the kitchen door.

"Good morning kids! You ready to go Cor?" Aberforth asked the five-year old. "Yes sir," she nodded, "I just finished breakfast." The elder wizard nodded as he took the child in his arms and they apparated to the hospital. He walked with her to the nursery and then left her with the nurses.

The nurses were so used to the young Dumbledore that they all nodded a greeting as she made her way to her sister's crib. Correna sat herself down in front of the crib and looked at the baby. Tabitha looked loads better now. She way almost seven pounds and was no longer fighting for her life. In all pretenses she looked like a perfectly healthy child, but was she?

Correna took little Tabitha's hand in hers and began singing, "You are my world my darling. What a wonderful world I see. You are my hope for always, you're my beautiful Melody." "I thought her name was Tabitha," a man in green robes with a cross on the front laughed. "It is Doctor Arbor, but her middle name is Melody," Correna said turning around to look at the man. He was tall with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh I see," he smiled as the baby grabbed his finger, "She's a cute kid." "She is," Correna agreed, "But Doctor when can she come home?" "Ah well that's 

what I was coming over here for," he grinned kneeling in front of the girl, "How would you like to have her home tomorrow?" "Really!?" she asked scarcely believing him. "Really," he nodded, "Tabitha is miraculously healthy and can go home with you today." The child launched herself into the wizard's arm exclaiming, "Thank you, thank you! Oh thank you so much!"

"I had nothing to do with it," he laughed pulling her back, "It was you Correna. You helped her pull through. You are a very special little girl." "Thanks," Correna blushed and went back to singing to her sister till Aberforth came back to collect them.

Christmas morning rolled around with lots of smiles and cheers. For everyone that is, except Minerva and Albus. They were still in their room not wanting to come out.

But today, Mia was not letting them sulk. She briskly walked into the bedroom and pulled threw the curtains opened letting in the morning sun. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Albus hissed from his chair, he had a terrible hangover. "I'm letting the sun in. You two have been like this for too long! You don't even spend time with your children! It's Christmas for Merlin's sake," she snapped.

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Minerva sniffed from under the covers. "No I won't. You will not desert your children on Christmas! Now…they're coming in here in five minutes so I suggest you two at least put on a face for them. They've been taking care of this house for two months now, and they're only babies! A five year-old and four three-year-olds should not be in charge of a baby and a house!" Mia screamed.

Minerva and Albus guiltily looked up at Mia. They knew she was right, but they just felt lost knowing that one of their children was probably dead. "Just please," Mia sighed, "Just please let them see you for five minutes. It is Christmas you know." The couple agreed and sat on the bed as Aberforth walked in with 

Samuel. He laid the baby in Albus' arms as four toddlers crawled onto the end of the bed. "Where's Correna?" Minerva asked looking at Aberforth,

"She's coming," he grinned, "It's just hard for her to walk with your Christmas present." "Why didn't you help her," Albus asked? "She was determined to do it on her own," Aberforth shrugged as Correna came in the room. She was walking very slow with a green blanketed bundle in her arms. When she reached the bed Aberforth lifted her and placed her in the middle of Albus and Minerva.

"Happy Christmas mummy," Correna greeted and removed some of the blanket to reveal a green-eyed baby with a tuft of auburn hair. Minerva's heart jumped to her throat as the little bundle was passed to her. She couldn't believe it, her baby was in her arms and alive!

"B-but I…" words alluded Albus as he stared at the baby in Minerva's arms. "The doctor told me last night…Tabitha is perfectly healthy and shouldn't have any lasting health problems. He said you should thank Correna," Aberforth explained, "the child has been down at the hospital everyday for two months singing to the baby. The doctors think it had something to do with her voice and presence.

"Thank you baby," Minerva choked, tears in her eyes, "Thank you so much!" "I love you mummy," Correna smiled wiping away the woman's tears as the family met in a group hug. They were back together and happy for however long it lasted.

a/n: this is sad and if you don't like it tough. Review please!!


	8. Discoveries Lead to Discoveries

_**A/N: Wahoo! New Chapie! Yay me! SO thanks to the reviewers and the readers. I hope you guys like this one. Not much to it, but oh well it's a filler. Oh and parentheses is parsaltongue.  
**_

Disclaimer: I of course own nothing recognizeable.

Claimer: I own the children!

**Chapter 8: Discoveries Lead to Discoveries**

Almost two years had passed since the Dumbledores had almost lost their child. Correna was now seven, the quadruplets were 4, and the twins were a year and a half. and it was now summer again. As the school emptied and the professors went on holiday, Minerva and Albus were getting 13 children settled into their two-story Victorian house outside of King's Lynn. They had volunteered to take the other professors children for the summer, so they were going to be very busy!

"All right kids," Minerva said walking up to two doors, "This room is for Victoria, Annie, and Penelope. And the one next to it is for Bernard, Frank, and Wilfred. You lot can go in and unpack and meet us outside for lunch okay?" The children agreed and went into their rooms while Minerva and Albus made their way through the house checking on their seven.

"Sam, baby are you okay?" Minerva asked looking around at the mess that was her toddler's nursery. The room was painted a light blue with a light brown crib and dresser in the corner of the room. It also held a large ship toy box that was currently emptied as the toys were strewn across the floor. "No move! I hunting Arya!" the small red-headed green-eyed boy exclaimed. He had a strange mischievous glint in his eyes as he started stalking a pile of toys in the middle of his room. Albus chuckled at his son's antics and slowly closed the door.

"Do you really think she's in there?" Minerva asked as they entered Andromeda's very clean room. "I highly doubt it," he laughed and looked in the room, "Everything all right in here Andi?" This room was much cleaner than Sam's. It was painted a light yellow with blue bird stencils in the ceiling corners. A white twin bed was in the middle of the room and shelves of books lined the walls. "Yes daddy. But could you close the door please?" The young strawberry-blonde four-year old requested as she stood over a table that held two rat cages. She was dressed in a white coat and feverishly marking on a clipboard.

"Of course. Lunch is in thirty minutes," he said closing the door. The couple went up the stairs and on to the next room. It was not as messy as the first but not as clean as the second. This room was painted in a dark burgundy color with a black twin bed in the middle of the room. A few toys were scattered across the floor and a few books lined a shelf on the wall. In a corner of the room there was a writing desk where sat a small strawberry blonde four-year old looking at something on top of it. "Varick? What are you doing sweetie?" Minerva asked looking over his shoulder. "Revenge on John. I think I need to run it by Corri though," he said grabbing the plan and running out of the room.

"What's that all about?" Minerva asked as they left Varick's room and entered Kenneth and Jonathan's room. "I think it might have to do with his pants missing the bottom," Albus replied. This room was slightly messier than the last. It was painted in racing strips with one black and one red car bed on either side of the room. A large racing track was set up in the middle as two children sat on the floor. "Having fun?" Minerva asked the two. "Yep!" "Lots of fun!" The two boys nodded and continued with their races.

The parents left the boys and went to the room next to theirs. They opened the door to a very tidy but not overly so princess room. The walls were painted lavender with a white iconic boarder. One of the walls was a built in bookcase filled with books and games. A canopy bed and a crib were placed in front of a large window, the crib was dark emerald and the bed had a dark purple bedspread. An electric guitar and an acoustic guitar were on stands next to the purple bed. Next to the door was a table with a 20 in TV and a karaoke machine. The wall across from the green crib had a bay window and there sat seven year-old Correna with a small red-headed green-eyed one year-old in her lap and a strawberry blonde hazel-eyed four year-old at her feet.

The parents stayed by the door and watched their eldest interacting with her siblings. "Var, this is a good plan but are you sure you want to do this?" the young blue-eyes ebony-haired child asked. "Yes I am. Didn't you see what he did to my pants!?" the boy exclaimed. "I did, though I must admit when he asked for help I didn't know that's what he wanted to do," she laughed, "so in all fairness I'll help you." "Really," he eagerly asked? "I will," she nodded, "but tomorrow. Today I promised the rest of to my Melody." The little red-head snuggled into her sister as the boy nodded in agreement and turned to leave the room. "Hi mum and dad. Bye mum and dad," Varick said leaving. "Bye son," Albus called and turned to his girls, "Settling back in good then?" "It's just the way I left it," Correna grinned.

"That's good. Are you aware that Samuel is hunting Arya," Minerva asked? "Oh yeah," Correna sighed, "I should call her back." Correna gave a strange whistle and not a minute later a white tiger came bounding in the room. It was about 2and half feet tall and had a purple collar around its neck. "Sit A," the toddler commanded. The tiger gave a short look to Corri who nodded and the cat obeyed. "Look daddy I did it!" Tabitha squealed excitedly pointing to the cat. So what is it you two plan to do after lunch?" Albus asked as he and Minerva sat on Tabitha's bed. "Tabs wanted me to sing, so I guess will do some karaoke or something," Correna replied getting up off of the window seat. Her sister in her arms as Tabitha laid her head in the crook of Corri's neck. "I see. Well come along my kitten, let's give our dear sweet Corri a few minutes piece," Albus said holding his arms out to the toddler. Tabitha shook her head and tried to hide in her sisters waist length hair. "Come now kitten," Minerva soothed, "You canna be with her all the time."

"Go on I'll be down in a minute," Corri assured and the child willingly went into her mother's arms. Albus, Minerva, and Tabitha went down stairs to the kitchen where house elf, Tilly, and his wife, Milly, were busily fixing a picnic lunch for the family.

"Twilly!" Tabitha exclaimed as the elf handed a few strawberries for Minerva to feed the girl. "Hello mistress Itha, Madam and Masters Dumbledore. Wes have the picnics ready," he said as Milly gavel Albus the basket. "Thank you Tilly," Albus nodded, "You and Milly can take the rest of the day off." "Thanks bes to yous master," the elf bowed as the parents walked out of the door onto the patio.

Five minutes later the children joined the couple under the shade of a few trees. "It's always so pretty out here," Penelope said as she leaned back on the grass. Five of the cousins had just finished another year of school. "Oh I can't wait for school to start!" Victoria exclaimed. "Oh I'm already ready for summer to be over!" Correna exclaimed as she stood up with Sam and threw him in the air. "Why you don't even go yet," Frank asked? "Yeah, but dad teaches me all kinds of stuff. Did you know he practically runs the Ministry!? Minister Fudge doesn't do anything with out asking dad," she said.

"OH you tell a tale," Annie said moving closer to her cousin. Much like her mother she always loved a good bit of gossip. "No I speak only of the truth. I saw with my own eyes how much he asks. I even got to answer some of the letters! And I tell you some of his questions are so idiotic," Corri laughed sitting back on the ground. "Well don't leave us hanging," Penelope prodded sitting back up. She was just like her mother and sister. "Yes tell us what you answered," Minerva said eyeing her husband. Albus gulped and hope Correna wouldn't tell of the more elaborate things.

"He asked daddy what tie would go with the suit he wanted to wear for the day. Why he didn't ask Ms. Karen, his wife, I'll never know," she answered rolling her eyes, "I mean honestly, does it really matter? Does the safety of our world depend on a brown tie with red or black tie with red!?" "SO what did you say," Annie asked? "Black with red for the black suit," Corri giggled, "It wouldn't be right to make him look a fool. He acts like a big enough one already." "Here, here," was the general consensus.

They continued to laugh and chat with each other, Albus eventually getting up and starting a game with most of the children while Minerva sat up under a tree with Correna's head in her lap. "Are you really going to tell me what the letters you answered contained?" Minerva asked as she played with her daughter's curls. "I will only say that I could run many things in the Ministry if I wanted to," the child answered. "But you do not," her mother asked? "No ma'am I do not. I wish to teach and one day take father's place as head of the best magical school in our world," Corri answered. "A noble profession," Minerva smiled at her eldest, "And what do you suspect of your siblings and cousins?"

"I thought you did not believe in divination mummy," the girl teased. "I believe that there are people actually capable of the task. I do not believe Sybil is one, but I believe you may have a bit of it in you. You've never been wrong before," Minerva replied. "Then I should tell you a tale," the girl sighed as she closed her eyes, "13 in the family and 13 to place. Two with a school and one for a fight. One cooking in a stone building and two in medicine. The rest are scattered in government and all working for the better of all. I no not who will go where, that is for them to decide but all our content with their work, their lives, and their families." "And you do not which child will do what?" "No I do not. It is our choices that govern who we will become not our abilities," Correna said opening her eyes. "Very wise words for one so small," Minerva said pensively. "One can not help but be with the greatest witch and wizard of the age as parents," the child laughed.

The mother and child continued to enjoy the others company unaware of the snake slithering toward them. The snake was black with thick orange bands around it. It came up to the two girls and was about to sink its fangs into Minerva's hand when Correna laid her hand on top of her mother's and said, ("What possess you to try and kill my mother? She has done nothing to you and you have no right to her, go away and be gone.")

Everyone stopped in shock as they watched the child talking to a snake. Jonathan kneeled next to his mother and sister saying, ("I agree. Go away or we'll have daddy squash you.") ("And who are you that you can speak to me?" the snake hissed) ("I'm Jonathan." "And I'm Correna, and we want you off of our property." The children answered) ("I shall oblige…this time," the snake hissed and slithered off into the woods.)

"Well that was weird," Frank said and went back to the football game. The others did as well; choosing to not worry about their cousins strange new ability.

_**A/N: Hope you ppl liked it. Please review!...Oh and by the way, I plan on give a special teaser over the next week for a later prt of the Chronicles. Look for it ppl.**_


	9. Even Parsaltongues get Bitten

_**A/n: I would like to say I want more reviewrs please! One a chapter is discouraging.**_

_**A/n 2: I just want to say before you read this...things are only going to get stranger for Correna and the twins are not as perfect as everyone thought.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable; I'm just playing with them.**_

ENJOY!

**Chapter 9: A Parsarltongue can get Bitten**

It was a lazy day, half way through summer vacation. Minerva, Albus, and the children were lounging next to the waterfall. The same one they spent Correna's fourth birthday at.

"Victoria? Victoria will you come here please!" Minerva called as she and Albus were starting to set up the picnic lunch. "The young hawk-eyed girl jumped out of the water and ran over to her godmother. "Yeah Auntie Min what is it?" the child ask ringing the water out of her shoulder length ebony hair. "Sweetie where's Correna and Bernard? We haven't seen them in a while?" Minerva asked setting out the plates. "Oh they're up there," Victoria replied pointing to the top of the waterfall.

Minerva looked up and gasped as her heart jumped to her throat, for at the top of the ten-foot waterfall was seven year-old Correna and thirteen year-old Bernard Jr. They had climbed to the top and were preparing to jump off. "What are they doing up there!? They'll kill themselves" Minerva screeched and ran toward the pool. "Corri, BJ come down from there!" Albus called out. "They're only going to come down by jumping," Victoria replied, "Frank and Wilfred dared them."

Just then BJ did a cannon ball of the cliff. He landed with a loud splash as the children cheer. "I give it 5." "6" "5" Victoria, Frank, and Wilfred laughed as BJ crawled out of the water. "Ha! 16 Cor beat that!" BJ called. "Just watch me," she called and dived. Correna performed a double back flip with a half twist and hit the water without the slightest splash.

The group was completely silent as she came out of the water and was protectively wrapped in a towel by her mother. "Oh Corri why did you do that?" Minerva cried picking up her precious child. "They bet us. I can't turn down a bet; you know what Aunt Mara says. And I quote, 'Accomplishing a dare proves that cats rule and dogs drool,' end quote," the child replied with twinkling eyes on her mother. Minerva looked in those eyes and was completely unable to stay angry. She sighed and chuckled, "Remind me to not let you stay alone with Xiomara anymore." "Okay," the child laughed and turned to the judges, "So what's my score?" "Perfect 10!" They exclaimed. "They're right cousin," BJ laughed, "you were and are perfect. Beat me fair and square."

"Thanks," she grinned and turned back to her mother, "I'm hungry." "Then let's not waste anymore time," Albus laughed taking the girl from her mother and tossing her up in the air. This caused the child to release a squeal of delight. The group sat around the blanket happily enjoying their lunch unaware of the danger lurking.

As the family ate, the snake from three weeks ago came upon them. He tasted the girl's scent from before and went for her. Before anyone knew it Correna let out a painful sob and they saw the snake with it's fangs in her hand. The fangs had gone clean through. The children stared in horror as Albus pulled the serpent off his daughter. He chopped the creature's head off and threw it in the woods as Minerva gathered the already sickening child in her arms and apparated to St. Mungo's.

Albus made a portkey and took all the children home; he called his brother Aberforth and his wife Mia, and Minerva's brother Neptune and his wife Hera to watch the children. Both couples agreed and as soon as they arrived Albus apparated to his wife and child.

* * *

Albus entered the hospital and went to the Magical Animal Injuries ward. "My name's Albus Dumbledore and I'm looking for Correna Dumbledore," he said to the nurse at the desk. "Who?" the young witch asked popping her gum and reading a magazine. "Albus Dumbledore. I'm looking for Correna," he repeated.

"A-Albus!" Minerva called from down the hall. The wizard ran to his wife and stopped in front of a large observation window. He looked inside and saw his daughter hooked up to a bunch of machines as the doctors hovered over her. "Have they told you anything?" Albus asked not taking his eyes of the young child. "It's bad Albus. That was not any ordinary snake. It was a viper from Transylvania that had been bitten by a vampire bat. I don't even know how it got to England or found it's way to our house," she cried watching her daughter's labored breathing.

"I don't either," he said pulling her close," But she's a carbon copy of you, she'll pull through." The couple continued to watch for several more minutes, till one of the doctors came out to talk to them. It was the family's physician, Dr. Arbor. "I got to admit I was hoping to see you two again under different conditions," he sighed. "Please, Cris, tell us if she'll be all right," Albus said. "I can't say Albus. It's pretty touch and go," he truthfully replied, "I mean yes the child will live, but what the venom will damage…I just don't know. We'll keep her for a few days to see what kind of side effects take over. You two can go in and see her now, but don't make her talk to much because even though the poison is out it took a lot out of her and it's very hard to breathe right now." "Thank you Cris," Albus nodded as he and Minerva entered the room.

Cris Arbor took a minute to watch the family. Who would have thought that he, a nerdy muggleborn Ravenclaw, would grow up to be trusted with one of the most guarded secrets in the wizarding world? He had to admit that even in school he thought they had to be more than friends. Of course it wasn't till 1974, his first as a healer, that he learned about what really went on behind the scenes at Hogwarts. That year he had delivered Victoria Snape... well Hooch as she was supposedly called. He was sworn to secrecy and was invited to Snape's and Hooch's wedding later on. Cris was also there, along with the first marauders, when Minerva and Albus married. He especially felt privileged to say that he was the one that delivered all seven children as well…...well technically it was only three but the Ministry wasn't supposed to know that!

Shaking himself from his memories, Dr. Arbor walked off to tend to his other duties all the while praying that Correna would be all right. He knew she was meant for greatness and he wanted to see it!

* * *

Minerva and Albus entered their daughter's hospital room. Correna was lying in the bed looking very pale with sweat coming off her face and her dark hair 

sprawled out over her pillow. The parents took a chair on either side of the child and took her hands in theirs. Minerva took a nearby wash cloth and washed the sweat off of her child's head. "Hey baby," Albus softly greeted. "Hey daddy," Correna rasped, "Wh-where are the others?" "We left them at home," Minerva quietly explained, "you wouldn't want Tabs and Sam to get one of their nose bleeds would you?" "No," Corri sighed closing her eyes.

* * *

By now it was a well known fact that the Dumbledore twins were plagued with horrible nose bleeds when they became overly upset. No one knows exactly why it happens, the doctors have checked them out and say there is absolutely nothing wrong with them. And the only thing that could get the bleeding to stop is Correna, but in her present condition there would really be no way for her to do that. So the child sadly slipped off into her poison induce delirium of giant snakes attacking her and turning her into one, and of ruling the world while her parents crept back out of the room.

* * *

"Albus I'm going to stay with her," Minerva replied as they stared through the window. "I understand," he sighed, "she needs her mother. I'll tell everyone else and we'll visit tomorrow." She nodded as he kissed her forehead and left. Minerva walked back in the room and retook her seat.

* * *

2 Days Later………………………..

Correna was sitting up in bed talking with her many aunts and uncles when Dr. Arbor walked in. "Well Baby Min, I got some bad news and good news," Arbor sighed looking at Correna. Baby Min was his nickname for her on account of the fact the seven year-old always gave a killing glare and spoke in a Scottish lilt when she was angry. "Well what is it?" Snape asked from his dark corner.

Dr. Arbor ignored the Potions Master and sat on the end of the bed next to Penelope Flitwick. "The good news, Baby Min, is that you mum and dad can take you home today. The bad news is that it seems the poison as turned you into a bit of a night prowler even though you like the sun," he said staring into her now dark blue eyes. They had been light blue, another effect of the poison. "Is there anything we can do to get her to sleep at night," Minerva asked? "Not much unfortunately. Her body will customize itself so she can do both," he sighed, "but until that happens I'll give her a prescription sleeping potion. If she takes it an hour before bed every night for a month it should help her adapt to her new capability. Other than that we see nothing wrong with her," he replied smiling.

"Thank you Dr. Arbor," Correna nodded. "Your very welcome Corri and I hope that I won't see you in here again," he laughed leaving the family. After receiving the go ahead they took Correna home thankful she was all right. Though the nocturnal prowling could be a problem.


	10. Father Christmas? or Mama Cor?

**_A/n: once again I want to say their are a lot of nicknames. The children give them to everyone and Minerva and ALbus all have petname for their kids. It may be hard to keep up._**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

**Chapter 10: Father Christmas? Or Mama Correna?**

It was late Christmas eve of 1985. Minerva had put everyone but Correna to bed as Albus slipped into the sitting room and started setting up the Christmas surprises.

"Mummy do you think Father Christmas is going to give me a new broom like I asked for? I've been really exceptionally good all year," Correna stated as her mother slipped her pajama top over her head. "I know you have have Correna. You've been the best little girl mean old Professor McGonagall could ask for," Minerva laughed pulling back the covers of her daughter's bed.

During the school days the children stayed in the family's hidden quarters. The four boys shared a room and the three girls shared. "Mummy you're not mean or old. You're the nicest and prettiest mummy in the world!" the child exclaimed and to prove her point pulled all the pins out of Minerva's hair causing ebony curls to cascade over Minerva's shoulders and cover both mother and daughter in a curtain of black. "Correna," Minerva scolded, "you shouldna dun that lass." "But you look so pretty with it down," Corri said pulling her mother's face down to where their noses touched. "Well thank you my black cat," Minerva laughed rubbing their noses together.

"I don't care that no one else knows it. You are my mummy and I love you. I wouldn't want anyone else," Correna earnestly and truthfully replied. She looked deep into her mother emeralds eyes with such a fierceness that Minerva had to turn her head.

_How she was blessed with a child such as the one staring at her she'd never know. Minerva knew she didn't deserve the child and yet she had popped right into Minerva and Albus' life. Correna was so much like Minerva that at sometimes it scared her, but then Corri would always pull off some crazy stunt that would let her know she had plenty of Albus in her as well. _

_It pained her to know they had to stay a secret but she knew it was safer. Which is why Correna's words had bothered her so much. The look in her daughter's eyes also bothered her greatly because not even in Albus' gazes upon her had she ever seen anything as what she saw in Correna and it disturbed her._

"Mummy?" Correna called bringing her mother out of her thoughts, "Did I say something wrong?" "No baby," Minerva sniffed trying to hold back her tears, "You've done nothing wrong. You've just made me very happy with your words and understanding." Correna smiled as Minerva kissed her head. "Good night mummy. I love you," Corri yawned and rolled over to sleep. "I love you to Ice Princess," Minerva whispered turning out the lights and shutting the door.

The children's rooms were just outside of the sitting room. Minerva walked over to the couch and sat down watching her husband tinkering with a screwdriver and over a million little metal parts. Some were blue pieces and some were green, and there were six different sized wheels on the floor as well. "Darling what is all of this stuff," Minerva asked? "These are Tabitha's and Samuel's tricycles my dear," he replied not looking up from his work. "Uh, Albus forgive me but why didn't you just by them already built like we did with our other five children?" she asked looking at the mess. "Because the store owner said this would be much more personable. We've already missed so much with the Ice Princess and Marauders, I just wanted to do something special for the Kitten and Cub," he said. "I understand that, but are you really going to be able to build the tricycles?" she asked skeptically.

"The man that sold them to me assured me it would be really simple. See look at the boxes," he said pointing to the side of the couch. "Easy assembly tricycles. Simple step instructions enclosed," Minerva read, "so you're using the instructions right?" "No, I don't need them. It's not going to be that hard to do," he said try to force two pieces together.

"Men," Minerva sighed rolling her eyes, "Well since you're doing that I'm gonna to put out everything else." "Yeah sure…hmmm," he mumbled not really listening. For the next three hours Minerva kept herself busy filling stockings and setting out the older children's presents from Santa Claus. By the time she had finished, Albus had cursed in every language he knew and was still no closer to finishing the bikes. "Hunny why don't you just magic it together and come to bed," she suggested. "No, I want our kids to appreciate muggles so I'm going to do it the muggle way," he stubbornly replied.

"Admirable darling, but I feel futile. I'm going to bed," she said kissing his head, "Good night and good luck." "Night dear," he said not looking up.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning and Correna was lying wide awake in bed. "This is utterly ridiculous," she said to herself, "Am I to spend the rest of my life waking at the slightest noise?" Resigning herself to the fact that this was true and that to get more hours sleep she would need to do something to tire herself out, Correna crawled out of bed and silently slipped out of the bedroom. She was going to go to the kitchen for her signature midnight snack, hot chocolate and ginger newts, but she was stopped by the sight of her father sleeping on the ground with hundreds of little pieces around him.

Seeing the boxes Correna deduced he had tried and fail to make a bike. She had to laugh at her parents sometimes; they tried so hard to be there when they could and it usually ending in something embarrassing. But she did love them for trying, it's not easy having to be headmaster and deputy and secret parents. Deciding it would be better for the other children to be older to learn the truth about Father Christmas, Correna pried the screwdriver from her father's hand. 

She had to stifle a laugh as he mumbled about putting the tricycles together. She found his wand under the couch and flicked it as she had seen her parents do so many times saying, "Wiengarieum Leviosa!"

Albus' body floated off the grounded and followed Correna into her parents' room. She tucked her father in and smiled as Minerva instinctively rolled into his arms. She laid his wand on the night table and went back into the sitting room. Correna dug in the boxes and found the instructions and set down to work.

An hour later Correna crawled back into her bed happy with the help she did for her father.

* * *

It was six in the morning when Albus and Minerva were waked by six small figures jumping on top of them. "Happy Christmas mummy and daddy! Wake up!" Kenny, Andi, Johnny, Varick, Tabs, and Sam cried. "Happy Christmas to you too," Minerva laughed. "Come on mummy and daddy you'll never guess what Father Chismas brought us!" Samuel exclaimed tugging on his father's beard.

"All right you six, you've wakened them so get down," Correna replied rolling her eyes, "come on kids we'll wait in the sitting room." "Okay mama Cor. But you two need to hurry," Sam said hopping off his father and running past Correna. The others followed leaving Minerva and Albus alone.

"What time did you come to bed last night?" Minerva asked as she climbed out of bed and doned her dressing gown. "You know I don't remember going to bed last night," he said as they walked into the sitting room. They entered to see Correna sitting on the couch, Andi and the boys kicking around the football, and Tabitha and Samuel riding around on their tricycles!

"You really did get them together!?" Minerva whispered to her husband as they took their seats on either side of Correna. "NO I didn't I feel asleep," Albus said scratching his head. "Happy Christmas mummy and daddy," Correna grinned, "Sherbet Lemon or Ginger Newt?" "Thank you," they said taking their respected sweet. "Corri did you fix the bikes?" Albus asked quietly, so the other didn't hear.

"Aye. I did it after I put you to bed. You know you really should have read the directions daddy, you had it all wrong," she laughed. Albus looked up at Minerva who was ging him an 'I told you so look.' "Okay, so I'll read them next time," Albus shrugged as the family started opening their presents.

_**A/N: Memo to men: READ THE INSTRUCTIONS!!**_

Oh and please review!!


	11. Dragon Pox for seven?

_**A/N: Yay another update!! Thanks for all the reviewers and readers!**_

_**A/n: Again just another filler. But the next chapter will have a pretty big thing to it!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recongnizeable **

**Chapter 11: Dragon Pox for Seven!?**

"What's the count?" Frank asked his brothers and cousins as they walked the grounds. It was a bright and sunny spring day in March.

"Three days quarantine and counting," Annie sighed.

"Is there hope of sneaking a sugar visit yet?" Wilfred asked Victoria.

"Well how should I know," Victoria asked?

"We all know you two are blood-sisters. CV is the closest of all the cousins," Penelope replied.

"Yeah but BFW are the nurse's kids. If anyone should know it would be them," Victoria replied sitting by the lake. The others sat down as well and formed a circle.

"You know she has a point," Annie said.

"She does. And it is that point for why we avoid our mother," BJ replied.

"So we're back to who knows the best time to sneak the sweet visit," Frank sighed.

"Uh I think we may just get an answer," Wilfred said pointing to the sky. They looked up and saw a small white owlet making its way to the group.

"They must be desperate if Johnny's willing to send Hedwig out. He's had that egg since Christmas and it only hatched like two months ago," Frank said as the owl fell in Victoria's lap.

Annie rooted in her pockets for some spare owl treats as Victoria untied the letter and started to read. She recognized the elegant writing immediately…

"Cousins,

Words can not express how desperate we are!! If you have any compassion for your little sickly cousins you will sneak in here tonight with chocolate and ginger newts!...oh and Sam and John say lemon drops too. BFW, V, and AP, we have been stuck in the witch's quarantine for three days now with nothing but juice and soup. Dad 

has tried and failed…it's up to you lot now. Please, please cousins we need you…I need you, there is only so much of Aunt Pops fussing and no sweeties I can take!!

Hurry,

Corri"

"Well I think that suffices for the right time," BJ laughed.

"Yeah luckily all of us have already had the dragon pox," Frank agreed.

"But we have to be smart about this," Victoria replied, "we can't let the parents know and we have to make sure we don't get the rest of the school sick."

"SO what do we do," Wilfred asked?

"Dad has been sneaking immune potions to Auntie Min so she can see the kids," Victoria explained in a whisper, "She's never had dragon pox before. I think I can get some from his private lab."

"So we'll take that and sneak into the professor's medical quarters with the goods," BJ said conspiratorially. The six nodded and went their separate ways to gather everything for the night.

* * *

Midnight at Hogwarts found six hooded figures slipping through the hospital wing and into the secret passage way of the teacher's medical quarters. They move slowly down the hall looking at the clipboards on each door. Finally at the end of the hall they found the room they were looking for. The clipboard read…._Professor Quanine. Flu like symptoms with green skin._

"I think mum's getting rusty with the names," Wilfred whispered as Annie gave the secret knock.

They soon heard a voice say, "Shall I be a great fool to accept the gifts of Trojans?"

"Nay, for you shall accept the gifts of Romans," Victoria answered back.

"Then enter before the Trojans come," the voice replied.

The six entered to find Correna, Tabitha, Varick, and Jonathan sharing one bed and Kenneth, Andromeda, and Samuel the other. "Hurry and shut the door," Kenneth said. "Thank Merlin you got Mama Cor's letter," Jonathan sighed, "Did you bring the lemon drops?"

"We did. We have care packages for everyone," Victoria said as she brought a package over to Correna.

The other five handed out the rest. Correna opened the paper to find a tin of chocolate frogs and ginger newts, and the latest issues of Transfiguration Weekly, Witch Weekly, and Potions Monthly. "Thank Merlin I was going insane without anything new to read," Corri said popping a ginger newt in her mouth.

For an hour the cousins sat chatting and enjoying each others company. "Oh hey Vi look at this," Correna said showing her an article in Witch Weekly.

"Cor you know I don't like to read that gossip trash," Victoria sighed.

"No I know, but look at this," Corri said pointing to the article.

Victoria sighed but looked none the less. What she saw made her snatch the magazine right out of Correna's hands.

There for the world to see was a picture of Minerva and Albus waving at them. Of course it was a fairly old picture, but what was the most eye-catching was the title of the article.

"_**Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall: The Greatest Teaching the Youngest! **_ Albus Dumbledore has held the title of greatest wizard of the age for years. He discovered the twelve uses of dragon's blood and defeated Grindelwald. Of course his defeat is a little sketchy. Rumor has it that school hood friend and partner in crime Minerva McGonagall is the sole reason he is still alive!" Victoria read astonished.

"They gave an interview?" Frank asked looking over her shoulder.

"No, this is just something they made up," Victoria said referring to the magazine, "We all know Auntie Min and Uncle Al wouldn't talk about this stuff."

"Yes but I gave you the magazine to read that they say mummy is the greatest witch of the age," Correna explained pointing down to the bottom of the page. Victoria looked quite pleased and read aloud what Corri was pointing to.

"With this new thought one must wonder who is the greatest witch of the age. We here at Witch Weekly have taken a pole and the following is what are staff and lovely readers think…..

_Cameron Morris--5_

_Delores Umbridge--20_

_Amelia Bones--10_

_Minerva McGonagall--65_

Apparently it is indeed Professor Minerva McGonagall that takes the thrown with Professor Dumbledore. With these two at the helm of the best school in Europe parents can rest easy knowing their children will be learning from the best."

"Dude, Corri do you know what this means?" Frank asked looking up from the magazine.

"It means that they are a couple literally and figuratively?" Corri asked confused.

"Well yes, but it also means that now your mum is going to be famous to! I bet she gets a chocolate frog card if she doesn't already have one," Frank said as all eyes slowly gravitated toward the Dumbledores' chocolate.

"All in favor of looking raise your hands," Corri said. All hands went in the air as a mad flurry went about opening the cards.

For several minutes all that could be heard was the rustling of wrappers and mouths chewing as they engulfed the chocolate and looked at the cards. After they'd past the twenty minute mark Correna sat up exclaiming, "She does have one!!"

Everyone crowded around the bed as Correna turned the card over and read…… "Minerva Harmony Grace McGonagall. McGonagall is most noted for being the youngest registered animagus at 16. She is also known for her auror work during the battle with Grindelwald. She was very helpful in the final battle in 1946. Minerva is the Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor, and Head of Gryffindor at Hogwarts. She loves reading a good novel, ginger newts, and classical music."

"This is cool! Can I have it," Wilfred asked?

"Are you insane? This goes in my collection," Correna exclaimed placing the card securely in her dressing gown pocket.

"Well now that we know, I think we should be getting back to bed. I mean we don't want to get caught right?" Annie said looking at the other cousins.

"You're right," Victoria nodded. The six cousins bid farewell to their sick seven and left the room.

They all dispersed to their dorms. Bernard Pomfrey Jr. went to Gryffindor tower. Frank Pomfrey and Victoria Hooch nay Snape went to Ravenclaw. Annie Flitwick, Penelope Flitwick, and Wilfred Pomfrey to Hufflepuff. All slept contently knowing the seven Dumbledore children would be better soon.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. I'll try to make the next one more exciting.


	12. Dissapperances

_**A/n: Thanks to all my readers and reviews. Especially you stsgirlie!**_

**_A/n: I hope this is more exciting than the last chapter. I think I'll have one or two more before this is over and I move to the next story: The Unexplainable Correna Dumbledore  
Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable; I'm just playing with it._**

**Chapter 12: Disappearances and Pacts**

It was a lazy summer afternoon. Twilight to be exact and eight year-old Correna Harmony Dumbledore was laying in the front porch swing reading a book. She had made the choice to stay home that day instead of going into the village with her siblings and parents. Though she was young, she was very mature and responsible so Albus and Minerva had no problem letting her stay home a few hours.

The wind was lightly blowing through her waist length curls as she watched the sun setting.

"I have to say Arya," Corri said to the tiger laying on the porch step, "today was the quietest most peaceful afternoon I've ever had."

The tiger growled in agreement. "You forget how much time you have when it's just you. Though I love my brothers and sister to death, I sometimes wish it was just me and mum and daddy again," she sighed looking at the tiger.

Arya got up from her spot and stretched out. She walked over to her master and bumped her head against the child's hand giving her a 'what are you thinking' look.

"You're right Arya," Corri laughed scratching the cat's head, "What am I thinking wishing that? It's a terrible thing to wish."

The child continued scratching the cat's ears till she fell asleep. This sleep, however, was very disturbed my dreams of crying, trees, and the sound of children crying.

Correna awoke with a start when she heard a car slamming on the breaks. She looked up to see her father's frantic face running toward her.

"Correna are John, Tabs, and Varick here?" Albus asked panting.

"No sir aren't they with you?" she asked confused.

"They were but we can't find them. I'm calling the others," he said running in the house. Minerva, Correna, and the other children ran in after him.

* * *

"…..And then we looked every where and couldn't find them. We came here hoping they had found their way back," Albus sighed. He had just finished recounting the story of why the three children were missing.

"Okay so we know they wandered off. We also know that there is about twenty miles between here and the village," Filius said pacing.

"Don't forget that we know they're together," Annie piped in.

"Right so our best option is to go off into groups. Half will go search the village again and half will go look in the eighteen mile stretch of woods between here and the town," Severus stated.

Everyone agreed and split off into groups. Poppy, BJ, Frank, Pamona, and Filius headed back into town. Severus, Xiomara, and Wilfred took two A.T.Vs into the east woods. Albus and Minerva took the four-wheeler to the south woods toward the waterfall. Victoria and Correna mounted the Dumbledores' fastest horses, Alamimo and Felta, and headed toward the west woods. Annie and Penelope volunteered to stay behind with the children.

* * *

"Vi how did this happen? They know they aren't supposed to wonder off without mummy or daddy," Corri said as they walked the horses through the woods.

"I'm sure there is a sensible explanation. Maybe they got distracted or something," Victoria suggested.

"Or maybe this is what comes from me wanting more time with mummy and daddy," she sighed.

"Oh Cor don't think like that. You have a right to want time alone with your parents. We all feel like that it's perfectly natural," Victoria said patting her cousins arm.

"Yeah but you get your mum and dad all to yourself," Corri pointed out.

"Since when? Everyone knows dad likes you better. Why do you think you are always in his office with me during his free time!?" Victoria exclaimed stopping the horses.

"I thought he was just babysitting," Corri shrugged, "you know because I like potions and stuff."

"Ha! Has anyone ever told you how delusional you are? You my dear cousin are either hated or loved, and so far I've yet to meet someone who was not absolutely enchanted by you," Victoria laughed.

"Does it bother you that Uncle Sev like me so much? If it does I'll quit going to the dungeons," Corri replied.

"No don't do that. I need someone to talk to," she laughed, "I just meant that there are other people that want to spend time with you. Your siblings for one."

"You're right," Correna replied, "And once we find them I'll never avoid them again. Well..unless I get a boyfriend." They both laughed and continued on.

* * *

"Albus what if we don't find them?" Minerva asked as they were driving through the forest.

"We'll find them Min. I'm sure we will," he said flashing his torch at every noise.

"Oh why did we have to go in that shop? We should have waited for another time," she sighed leaning her head on his back.

"Now don't think like that Minerva. They would have wander off either way; their children." He said patting her hand.

"But they're ours. What is someone besides us finds them?" she asked as a hundred different scenarios ran through her head.

"We'll find them don't worry," Albus said calmly, though he was thinking the same thing. The couple continued on calling out their lost ones names.

* * *

"Johnny where are we?" Varick asked putting his arms around Tabitha to keep her warm.

"For the thousandth time Var I don't know!" Johnny exclaimed falling next to a tree, "We've been in here for hours and it is dark. I have no clue where we are or even if we're in the right trees!"

"Then why did you say we should come in here? You were the one that got us lost in the first place," Varick huffed. "No I wasn't it was Tabs," Johnny said pointing to his sister.

"I sorry John," the girl sobbed, "I tougt I saw Corri kitty."

"Corri's at home!!" he screamed at the toddler causing her to break down into more tears.

"Jonathan are you stupid or something?" Varick hissed cuddling his sister, "She's two years-old and saw a black cat. Of course she'll think it's Correna since that's all she wants is mummy and Corri."

"Mummy was right there!!" John screamed, "Why couldn't she wait thirty more minutes?"

"She's two you dummy! All she knows is she wanted her Mama Cor. She saw a black cat and thought that's who it was. Remember when we were on that camping trip? Remember how Corri helped you?" Varick asked seething at his brother.

"But that was….I was…." "You were her age and all you wanted was safety. Correna gave it to you," Varick smartly replied. He and Tabitha sat down next to Jonathan.

"You're right," John sighed putting an arm around his sister, "I'm so sorry Tabitha. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Forgive me?"

"Otay," Tabitha sniffed hugging her brother, "I sorry we lost. Forgive me?" "Always Tabs," John laughed.

"So now what do we do?" Varick asked looking at his brother.

"I don't know," Jonathan sighed shaking his head, "If only Cor was here. She'd no exactly what to do."

"She also wouldn't be in this problem in the first place. She would have been glued to mummy's hand," Varick pointed out.

"That's true. So what do we do?" Jonathan asked slightly shivering.

"I don't know," Varick whimpered, "there is no way will get out of here." "I know. I'm so sorry I told us to go in here," John said. And just like that the three children burst into tears calling for their big sister and mother and father.

* * *

"Cor maybe we should head back. We've looked for almost two hours and haven't found a thing. Maybe someone else as already found them," Victoria yawned.

"Yeah maybe we should," Corri sighed turning her horse back toward the house. But as she did a small cry reached her ears.

"Wait did you hear that?" she asked stopping. "Hear what?" Victoria asked but was shushed by Correna putting her hand over Victoria's mouth.

"There it is again," Corri said straining her ears. It was then she heard voices crying, "Corri help us. Mummy where are you?"

"That's them Vi! I heard them! Come on," Correna exclaimed turning her horse around and trotting towards the voices.

Confused Victoria followed her cousin. "Cor I don't hear anything," Victoria whispered before she was silenced again.

"IT's plain as day. They're crying," Corri said irritably. Correna and Victoria continued to follow the unheard crying for half an hour before Victoria could finally hear it. The girls jumped off their horses and ran for the noise calling, "John! Varick! Tabs! Are you kids here!?"

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" Varick asked wiping his eyes. Again there were the voices calling.

"I think it's VC!" John exclaimed, "We're over here!" "John!? Keep calling bud!" Corri called flashing her torch.

"We're here Corri!" Varick called. The lost children here twigs snapping and soon saw the light of the torches as their sister and cousin came into view.

"Oh thank Merlin," Corri cried running to her siblings. She pulled them into a tight hug.

"What were you thinking running off like that?" she scolded looking them over for bruises and cuts.

"Tabitha chased after a black cat. She thought it was you and we followed her. When we finally caught her we had lost mummy and daddy so we figured we go into the woods and find the house," Johnny hurriedly explained.

"Next time don't follow a strange cat understand Tabs?" Corri asked picking up the toddler. "No follow bad kitties," Tabitha obediently repeated.

"Good, now let's get you home. You can take a bath and I'll fix you something to eat," she smiled leading them back to the horses.

* * *

"Penny quit looking outside. They're not coming faster if you keep watching," Annie replied coming out of Sam's room. The girls had fed the children and put them to bed.

"I know I'm just worried," Annie sighed continuing to stare out of the window.

"We all are. So let's get some hot chocolate," Penelope softly replied.

"All right," Annie said pulling from the window as she saw a large shadow coming out of the woods.

"Wait what's that?" Annie asked squinting to see what was coming out of the woods, "It's them! Correna and Victoria found them!"

She and Penelope ran outside to greet the returning cousins.

"Oh thank god you found them," Penelope exclaimed helping Victoria and Varick off the horse.

"Yeah we did," Corri said dismounting, "can you take them inside and get them washed and in their pajamas please? I need to get word to the others." The girls agreed and watched as their cousin ran in the house.

* * *

"Albus did you hear that?" Minerva asked as they came out of the woods.

"What the crying?" he asked seeing her nod, "Yeah I heard it. I thought I was just going senile."

"What if it's the babies? What is they're hurt?" she asked fearing the worst.

Just as Albus was going to answer, Fawkes appeared in a burst of flames. Albus took the note and immediately recognized his daughter's handwriting.

**_Babies are found. Have everyone come home._**

"It's okay Min, Correna found them," Albus said.

Minerva let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. "Oh Albus floor it so we can go home," she said excitedly relieved.

Albus waved his wand and sent two patronuses off to the others. He then pushed the gas and raced back home.

* * *

"See I knew I wasn't hearing things," Correna replied after she had told of how the girls had found the children and Albus and Minerva had said they had heard the crying too.

"Okay but how come you heard it? I mean you're their sister not their mum or dad," Victoria pointed out.

"I don't know. Maybe I just have a connection to them or something," Correna shrugged.

"Well what ever happened all that matters is that the little ones are safe and in bed," said Filius.

"Which is where the rest of you should go as well," Poppy added shooing the kids upstairs.

"All right, night everyone," the kids replied going to bed.

"Oh Albus I'm so glad Correna found them," Minerva sighed snuggling into Albus' arms. She was sitting on his lap in the armchair by the fire.

"As am I my dear, as am I," he said burying his face in her hair.

* * *

A/n:

And so I ask and the Dumbledores ask that you please press the button and review!!


	13. The Memory They Should Have Never Seen

**A/n: This is the last chapter of this . The next story is: The Unexplainable Correna!  
Thanks to all me readers and reviewers, I hope all read the next installment**

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. If I did Albus would be alive at the end of seven and be living on an island happily married to his Minerva!

A/n 2: Italics is the memory, old is the children speaking while in the memory, and italics underlined is Corri's prophecy being told.

**Chapter 13: The Memory They Should Have Never Seen**

All Hallows Eve 1988 started as any other day for the seven Dumbledore children.

They woke up to eat a light breakfast with their parents before being left in the family's elf care while the professors went to the Great Hall.

The children spent the school breakfast washing and dressing for the day ahead.

They had private lessons with the professors during the teachers' free time.

"Corri have you seen my black sneakers? I want to wear them today but I can't find them," Johnny called from the boys' room.

"Check under your bed," Correna called as she finished putting on Tabitha's shoes.

She heard banging and a few choices words as he called, "Okay I found them!"

"Tabs, why don't you go get our books from the sitting room," Corri smiled placing her sister on the ground.

"Okay Mama Cor," the five year-old red head beamed before running out of the door.

After she left Correna went to her wardrobe and sifted through her many colorful robes.

"I think you should wear the burgundy ones," suggested the mirror at her vanity.

"I'm thinking black dress and burgundy over robe," Corri replied.

"Going dark today," the mirror asked?

"Yes Isobel, I believe I am," Corri nodded zipping up the dress and clasping the robe, "So what do you think?" She twirled a bit in front of the mirror before sitting at the vanity.

"Very edgy," the mirror approved.

"What do you suggest about my hair?" the girl asked running a silver and emerald brush through her shorter dark curls.

It was no longer all the way to her waist. She had gotten it cut last year and her hair now went to her middle back.

"Seeing as that it is Halloween, why not try a bun? Do a little Professor McGonagall impersonation today?" the mirror suggested.

"That's…a great idea!" Correna exclaimed before putting her hair up in a tight bun.

"You really do look like a Minnie version of her. Get a Minnie Version?" the mirror laughed.

"Ha, ha very funny," the child sighed rolling her eyes. The girl laced up her boots and went into the sitting room to join her siblings.

* * *

After dropping her siblings off for math with Professor Vector, Correna ascended the stairs of the Divination tower. She entered to find Professor Trelawney hovering over a crystal ball.

"Professor?" the young child question walking up to the witch.

"Yes, yes sit down child. I knew you'd be on time," the Professor replied.

"Because you saw it in your ball or because it's on the schedule," Correna teased.

The Professor ignored Correna's sarcasm and gestured toward the crystal. "Tell me what your inner eyes sees," the Professor instructed.

Correna pulled her chair closer to the table and peered in the ball. The mist inside began swirling and images appeared.

"I see Hogwarts. It's fall, and cold. I see you Professor and the Deputy clinging together. There is a woman in pink laughing at you..."

"What else child," the Professor asked?

"I'm sorry Professor but it disappeared. But I'd beware a short woman in pink if I was you," Correna replied.

"I'll take note of that. Moving on my dear," the Professor said handing her a cup, "What do you see in the tea leaves?"

The child took the cup and studied the leaves intently. "I see sadness, loneliness, and... sherry? Professor you had more than tea in here didn't you?" Correna asked smiling impishly.

"I uh that's all for today Miss Dumbledore. You did very well, it's time for you to go," the Professor said shooing the young girl down the ladder.

Correna bit back a howl of laughter as she walked into the charms classroom.

"Ready for your music lesson?" Professor Flitwick asked seeing his niece walk in.

"Yes sir," Correna nodded sitting at the baby grand. "Good, good" he nodded placing music sheets in front of her, "Now don't for get to enunciate. You may begin when you are ready."

She nodded and started to play_ Habanera_ from the opera **Carmen**. After she had played a bit she began to sing.

Her voice was perfect in all aspects and had the ability to enchant anyone who was listening; depending on what and how she sang she could excite or stupefy to sleep just about anyone.

Professor Flitwick had forgotten to perform the necessary locking and silencing spells so Correna's voice and superb playing drifted through the school making many stop in their tracks and listen.

One such person was a young second year Slytherin. He was tall with a round face, dark slicked back hair, and onyx eyes.

The beauty of the voice caught his ears and made him long to find the source.

He followed the music down the hall to the charms classroom where he eased open the door. And what that Slytherin saw in the room would stay with him all his days.

The only way the boy was ever able to explain the girl before him was perfect.

He saw the blackest hair curling around the base of her neck and a tight bun on top of her head, dark blue eyes showing more emotion than she let on, ruby lips like none he had seen before, and a voice that made him weak at the knees.

The boy leaned in the door listening to the mysterious young girl craving to know more about her.

As Correna finished her aria it was to here clapping and a voice saying, "Encore, encore!"

The Professor and child froze in their seats slowly turning toward the door to see the student watching them.

"That was great. I've never heard anything like that before," the Slytherin clapped.

"Thank you," Correna nodded gaining back her speech. She was never one to get embarrassed about anything.

"Forgive me for prying but you do not look old enough to be here," the boy continued walking in the room, "Might I ask what your name is?"

"You may, but I am not inclined to give it," she said briskly, "Now if you'll excuse me I must be going."

She left her seat at the piano and swept out of the room; her robes billowing behind her like that of Snape's.

"Professor who was that?" the Slytherin asked shaking the wizard from his stupor.

"Somebody you will do well to forget about and never mention again Mr. Crabbe," Professor Flitwick replied as the second year Slytherin and Gryffindor class filed in.

* * *

The seven Dumbledore children met in their hidden rooms for a quick lunch before Correna Flooed to a potions lesson and the other six settled down for a nap.

"All right Belladonna what are we making today?" Severus asked gesturing to the ingredients before her.

Correna scrutinized the items very closely before smiling up at him and saying, "Draught of the Living Death, Professor."

"Very good. And what is our number one rule?" he asked lighting the cauldron.

"Potion making is a very precise art. There is no room for dunderheads," she quoted.

"Very well, let's begin," he nodded as the instructions appeared on the board.

An hour later there was a perfect batch of potion simmering in the cauldron.

"Excellent work Belladonna. You will have Professor Snape very pleased next year," Snape commented.

"And that's not easy to do is Dracula," she giggled causing him to smile.

"All right off with you then," he said handing her some Floo powder, "I believe it's time for your history lesson."

"Oh goody," she squealed. She really did love History. SHe thre some powder in the fireplace and yelled, "Headmaster's office!

She entered to find her father no where in sight and her siblings opening a secret cabinet.

"And what exactly do you lot think you're doing?" she asked with her hands on her hips giving them a glare like that of their mother's.

"Look sissy," Samuel replied, "daddy has a big bird bath in here!"

"That's not a bird bath you nut," she laughed standing over them. She was very tall.

"It's a pensive. Daddy and mummy use it for their memories. It makes it easier to think," she explained in a way they could understand.

"What kind of memories," Andromeda asked?

"Any kind really. Happy, sad, or anywhere in between," Correna shrugged.

"Can we look?" Jonathan asked peering inside.

"Absolutely not! It's rude not to mention breaking rules to not touch daddy's office things," Correna snapped.

"But look Corri, it looks like a good one," Kenny replied pointing at the basin.

Correna looked in and saw her parents sitting on the couch laughing.

Curiosity getting the better of her she replied, "It does look like a good one. Okay…one memory but after that we come straight out."

The others eagerly agreed as they all dipped a finger in the liquid and were transported to the memory.

* * *

_The seven children landed in the middle of a large sitting room where sat a very pregnant Minerva McGonagall with her legs on top of Albus Dumbledore. The two were sitting on a dark green couch laughing at something Albus must have said._

**"This must be when I was born," Corri replied. **

**She was starting to have doubts about coming in here; she knew her birth was not the best of things. **

**"I think we need to go back," Corri said. **

**"No we can't now," Johnny said, "I want to see this." The others agreed.**

** "Trust me you don't," she said shaking her head, "I was not a good thing."**

** "How can you say that? You're perfect," Andi replied. **

**"Trust me I'm not," Corri sighed. **

**"Oi shush, someone's coming," Kenny said as a tall man slightly bent from age entered the room. The man had very dark hair and blue-green eyes. He walked up to the couple and placed a kiss on Minerva's forehead.**

_"How are you princess?" the elder man asked. _

_"Very well father, though I feel like a hippogriff!" Minerva exclaimed laying a hand on her protruding stomach. _

_"You're mother said the same thing every time she was pregnant," he laughed sitting a green armchair and turned his attention to Albus, "And how are you fairing son?" _

_"I too am well Ares," Albus nodded._

_ "You mean my dear sister hasn't driven you made yet?" laughed a dark haired green eyed wizard entering the room. _

_He was tall and look very much like the older wizard. He had lovely auburn haired hazel-eyed witch on his arm._

_"No I haven't Neptune," Minerva spat, "How dare you even suggest a thing." _

_"I'm merely saying that I know when Hera was pregnant she had the oddest craving and the worst hormones imaginable!" the man exclaimed earning him a playful slap from his wife. _

_"Neptune you shouldn't tease Minerva," Hera scolded lightly. _

_"I'm sorry my dear, but it is my job as youngest to cause havoc for my older siblings," he said ginning. _

_"Speaking of which where are the other brothers, dad?" Neptune asked the elder wizard. _

_"Present an accounted for, if a bit late," laughed another dark-haired wizard. He entered with two other men. _

_All three were a lot older than Minerva and Neptune, but they still held the darkness to their hair and they all had dark green eyes. _

_"And where are your lovely wives?" Albus asked looking around. _

_"In the kitchen of course," the eldest laughed. _

_"They'll be out in a bit," said another._

_ "Well it is nice to have all my children here for a summer luncheon. I know how incredibly busy you all are," Ares said beaming at them all. _

_"Father do you have to pull that guilt card all the time?" Neptune groan. _

_"I do indeed," Ares said, "I understand Albus and Min run Hogwarts, you and Hera are on expeditions, Poseidon and Melanie are busy at the dragon sanctuary, Pluto and Carly are unspeakables, and that Hercules and Fern are busy aurors but that doesn't mean you can go weeks without owling me. I deserve to know you lot are not dead," he said as explosions and screams were heard from the other side of the house._

_All the wizards drew their wands and headed towards the noise. Hera and Minerva were told to stay, though they followed behind the men anyway. _

**The seven Dumbledore children also followed behind.**

_Everyone entered what was left of the kitchen. It was full of rubble, barely anything left. _

_The family immediately started sifting trough the wreckage looking for the McGonagall wives._

**"I thought you said this is when you were born? Mummy said you were born at St. Mungo's on a pretty summer day," Tabitha said confused.**

_Correna started to answer her sister just as Minerva let out a scream. She had found Carly covered in blood just as a green spell went whizzing by her ear. _

_After that everything went mad as the McGonagall family threw spells and hexes at the oncoming death eaters. _

_The children watched in horror as their parents barely missed being killed numerous times, while Correna saw what she hope the others didn't. _

_Minerva was fighting off contractions as well as death eaters!_

_Minerva was in indescribable pain as she tried to fight off the death eaters. _

_She was loosing magic fast, and just as she fell to the ground one of the masked fighters shot a strange purple spell at her._

_Everything slowed as Albus ran for Minerva, and Ares jumped in front of the spell. _

_It hit him in the chest and he crumpled to the floor sputtering blood. _

_Seeing the damage, all the death eaters disappeared leaving the destroyed family behind. _

"_Min, Min are you hurt? What's wrong baby?" Albus asked panicking. _

_"T-the b-baby," she gasped as her water broke. _

_"Albus we've got to get her to a doctor," Hera exclaimed! _

_"Cris Arbor lives next door. He's a doctor. I'll get him," Pluto said running out of the door._

**The children followed the family upstairs. **

_Albus and Neptune laid Minerva on the bed. Poseidon and Hercules laid Ares down beside her as Hera tried desperately to stop the blood. _

_By the time the doctor had arrived Minerva was crowning and the bed was soaked in Ares' blood._

_"All right Professor I want you to push on the count of three. Ready…1…2…3," the doctor counted._

_ Minerva pushed with all her might._

_ "Again…push," he said. _

_"I am damn it!" Minerva screamed as the contractions ripped through her body. _

_"Just one more Professor," Arbor urged. _

_"Come on Min, baby you can do it," Albus cheered. _

_She grabbed his hand in a death grip and pushed with all her might. _

_The family heard the joyful sound of a baby crying and the horrible sound of Ares McGonagall taking his last breath. _

_"I love you…my children," he rasped closing his eyes for the final time._

_Arbor cleaned the baby up and gave her to Minerva, but though they should have been happy everyone mourned the loss of a great man. _

**"Th-this isn't like mummy said at all. She said daddy was jumping up and down acting silly, and our uncles were singing," Tabitha said with tears in her eyes. **

**All her short life she'd believed her sister's birth to been an extraordinary event, and though it was it was not what she had imagined or been told.**

_It was then that Neptune ceased his crying and took on a far off look, talking in a distorted voice. "__A child born in death is a child to take over the world. She will join the equal to the dark lord, though she has more power than both. Both children know the power the dark lord knows not and will save the world to conquer it.__"_

* * *

Just then the memory began to swirl and they found themselves back in their father's office staring up at him.

"Curiosity isn't a sin my children, but you should exercise caution," Albus replied closing the cabinet door.

"We're very sorry father. I take full responsibility for us seeing that," Correna said shakily.

"That's very admirable my Ice Princess, but I do not think it was your idea to enter was it?" he asked giving her a piercing look.

"No sir it wasn't, but it looked like an okay one at first. So we went in, when I realized what we were about to watch I tried to get them to come out but they wanted to see it," she explained.

"Daddy why did you and mummy tell us that story?" Tabitha asked walking up to her father with tears in her eyes.

"We thought it best. You six are so proud of Corri, we just wanted her birth to be something you enjoyed as well," he explained pulling her close.

Merlin he hated seeing the little one cry. He hated seeing those green eyes full of sadness and tears; they were so like her mother's.

"But you lied daddy," Tabitha said pulling out of his arms, "you lied about her. You said everyone was happy and they weren't."

"I-I know and I'm sorry baby," he said with sadness to his twinkless blue eyes.

"And what was that stuff about the dark lord's equal and a child born in death?" Jonathan asked crossing his arms.

"It was a prophecy involving the boy-who-lived and Correna," he sighed sitting at his desk. This was not the conversation he wanted to have right now.

"But you said the boy-who-lived was dead. Doesn't that mean the prophecy won't work?" Andromeda asked puzzled.

"No it just means Correna might have to defeat the dark lord alone," he said truthfully.

"But she's only ten, she can't do that," Varick replied.

"This is why we have to teach her and train her. Are you willing to help me?" he asked twinkling at his younger children.

They thought for a moment before they all screamed, "Yeah!"

Samuel disappeared into his room and came back out with two light sabers.

"Here Mama Cor," he said handing her one, "you need to practice. It will help you to move as good as mamma."

"All right then," she laughed turning on the sword and taking her stance.

They started fighting, Correna dodging all his moves with practiced ease.

She was already as agile as her mother, but he didn't need to know that.

She let him have a few hits, but mostly 'kicked his butt' as Kenneth cheered at one point.

"The force is strong with this one father," Varick replied watching his siblings.

"Indeed it is my son, indeed it is."

But would it be enough for the dark times looming over head?

As this year finishes and Correna begins to ready for school, what will the eldest Dumbledore child find in the hallowed classrooms?

And is the boy-who-lived, the dark lord's equal, really dead?

THE END

* * *

**Well I hope you ppl liked it! I know I had fun writing it. Please oh please review!!**


End file.
